The Runaround OLD
by karistalpassion
Summary: [soon to be deleted, there's a reupload that's gonna be updated] An important project forces Danny, Sam, Dash and Paulina together against their will. A new threat makes it's way to Amity Park and takes interest in the feuding foursome...an interest in killing them off that is. Fem/Slash/Het
1. Senior Year

**A/N** - Hi everyone! I hate authors notes but I feel that this is necessary so I am gonna write it. This is my third time writing a Danny Phantom based story...but the first ever seen by human eyes! This is going to be a bit AU. But not dramatically AU...just without Phantom Planet...and added in other thingys! Another important note is that there's going to be fem/slash. Though there will be het of course! Variety yes? Though it's not the focus of the story, I'd just rather warn everyone ahead of time. Also there's going to be some dark and creepy shit going on. Oh and language...and violence. I'm going to try to keep it as 'T' as possible but if it goes over to 'M' rest assure it's not overly sexual. Probably bloody and creepy. Sorry if that was long, but I don't like to read something and get thrown off by some random thing that makes me go 'oh hell no'. This is mainly Dash/Danny, Paulina/Sam, Valerie/Tucker, Star/Kwan..with hints of Sam/Danny, Valerie/Danny and Vlad/Danny (Danny, u hoe.) And when I feel chemistry I'ma go with it cuz I'm cray cray!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong> Senior Year

Casper High School's halls flooded at the sound of the lunch bell. The students rushed out of their classrooms, either to their lockers or straight to the cafeteria. It was a sight to behold. Some kids were simply standing around in the halls chatting along with their friends. While the obvious freshman, who were still very new to the year, were trying to remember which way was up and down. The sophomores were just glad they weren't the newbies anymore, and the juniors were strutting around like they already owned the joint. Though we all know the most important class in any high school...of course the senior class.

Yes, the senior class. You know that. The class in which mostly everyone is legal enough to drive and buy a pack of smokes. The class in which the future is breathing down their neck constantly. It was amazing for most...terrifying for some. Though not as terrifying as living in the most haunted city in America. The constant threat of a ghost popping up in the halls or even at the comfort of your own home...added to the stress of school and planning collage? It was enough to drive a full grown adult insane. Just try to imagine a teenager trying to handle that.

Amity Park's very own ghost fighting super hero, Danny Phantom, does such. It's been a good four years since the ghost boy made his debut to the public eyes. Winning the hearts of thousands. Then losing them. Then winning them back. It's been that flip floppy for the past four years. Danny Phantom still ran around fighting ghosts and protecting the city if the city wanted it at the moment or not. Eventually he and 'The Red Huntress' were spotted taking out ghosts together. People assuming the two had made some sort of pact since the woman stopped with her obnoxious screaming about destroying the white haired wonder boy. That sadly could not be said about Jack and Maddie Fenton. They still intend to rip the ghost brat apart molecule by molecule...but were guilty of teaming up with Danny Phantom numerous times to stop the really big threats that plagued Amity Park.

They...still don't know that their son Danny Fenton is in fact Danny Phantom.

Which even surprised Danny sometimes. It used to surprise Danny. After fighting just about every terrifying, creepy, ghoulish thing under the sun, it's hard to surprise the raven haired 18 year old. Well until...today.

"I can't believe Lancer. LANCER. Out of all the teachers in this school...is going to be the one to decide the 'Senior Buddy Super Spectacular Project of Importance to your Semester Grade' partners." Tucker Foley growled while throwing his face in his hands dramatically. After a second of no response he held his head back up and looked around the circular table. Beside him sat Sam Manson, and across from him sat Danny Fenton and Valerie Grey.

Sam rose an eyebrow and looked over to Tucker "Is he really calling it...'Senior Buddy Super-'"

"-Yes." Danny and Valerie answered in unison. Valerie went to drink her red bull and Danny just dug into his sandwich.

"This would be a great time to catch mono." Sam rolled her eyes, going back to working on eating her salad.

"I don't think we have much to worry about." Danny spoke up with his mouth half full. He chewed the piece of sandwich and swallowed before he continued "Come on, Lancer will probably stick us all in the same group. He does anything to please the higher class around here. The worst that could happen is Valerie getting stuck with Star."

"Which isn't bad since they're friends." Tucker leaned forward toward Valerie and pushed his thin framed glassed up on his face. Valerie gave him a strange look as he started to speak "Hopefully. I'll be stuck with the both of you too."

"I hope to god not!" Valerie blurted out as she pushed Tucker back and he harmlessly fell back into his seat.

Tucker merely laughed amused at the other and threw his hands up in defense. "One day Valerie, You're going to stop acting like you don't see this hunk of potential boyfriend right in front of you."

"You mean Danny? I can see him." Valerie shot back with a slight smirk. Tucker looked over to Sam, waiting for her reply. Sam was still chewing on her salad waiting for Danny to say something...but Danny was too busy trying to look oblivious. Valerie let out a soft laugh. "But since me and Sam are friends, it'd be dirty to try to date Danny...again."

"I don't mind if you do." Sam sat up straight and tall, looking at the darker skinned woman just wondering how the conversation made it's way to the relationship department.

Danny looked between the two females when they both looked at him. He immediately shoved the whole sandwich in his mouth and shrugged. His eyes smiling at both of them.

Valerie shook her head "I mind. Plus, Danny's my friend. That's just weird."

"Yeah...weird..." Sam nodded with a laugh as she picked up her fork again and looked down at the salad. It was two years ago when the two decided to finally stop acting like kids and give "them" a try. They were probably 16 at the time. Things were amazing and like heaven at first...then it all just went kinda bad. Sadly enough. They both agreed to just stay best friends like they had been for so long. Though Sam still had feelings for Danny...it was over. Over as in over.

"You okay, Sam?" Danny asked carefully when he noticed Sam staring off into space...at a plate of vegetables.

Sam froze when her eyes met with Danny's. After half a second she replied "I'm fine, Danny. Thanks." She smiled gently so he wouldn't become concerned. It seemed to work for Danny smiled back in the same gentle way.

Valerie and Tucker exchanged looks as they watched the former couple looking at each other in a such a way. Valerie lipped to Tucker '_This is why._' She rolled her eyes as she went to eat her yogurt.

Tucker observed the tiny bit of chemistry between the two. They still had chemistry...even after they broke up. It was obvious to people with eyes. Hell, even the blind could see that. "Hey Danny could you go get me a slice of pizza?" He took a ten spot out of his pocket and reached it over the table toward Danny.

"No." Danny said simply as he finished his sandwich.

"You can keep the change."

"Pepperoni, right?"

Valerie took the hint from Tucker and looked to Sam who was already looking at her with suspicion. The brunette smiled brightly. "Oh Sam can you go too? I dropped my spoon."

Sam rose an eyebrow "Valerie...your spoon is in your ha-"

"Oops." Valerie faked surprised as she threw her spoon on the floor. "I am so clumsy."

"I see. You two want some alone time." Sam shot back with a smirk.

"He's even paying us to take a hike. Don't do anything I wouldn't do kids." Danny laughed as he took Sam's hand and they both crawled under the table. In a few seconds, the two were out of sight.

Valerie and Tucker sat there in silence until they were hopefully sure the two were gone. Tucker leaned over the table...again...and looked at Valerie coolly. "Now we have the whole table to ourselves."

"No, you have the whole table to yourself. I have to pee." Valerie smiled. Tucker's face saddened at the obvious rejection which made Valerie laugh a bit. Her hand slipped under Tucker's chin and held it up so their eyes were in contact. "Maybe we'll have 'ourselves' when I get back." She teased and got up to head for the bathroom.

Tucker stayed still in the position Valerie had left him in. His head held high as if her hand were still there. A slick smile found his lips. "I knew she wanted me." He turned to see if she had left yet and she didn't. She was almost on the way out...until the blonde haired girl known as Star, caught up with Valerie and they headed out of the cafeteria chatting.

Tucker's face turned to disappointment at the sight. Those two were going to be talking in that damn bathroom FOREVER! "At least I still have you." Tucker said as he pulled out his iPad and hugged it happily. "You'll never leave me!"

* * *

><p>The lunch line extended all the way to the entrance. It was utterly ridiculous how small the cafeteria was..or it was ridiculous how everyone had the same lunch period. Only a few years ago the small population of Amity Park made it possible for all the students to fit in one lunch room. Thanks to it's rise to fame, Amity Park was getting pretty crowded. They even renovated the lunch room to make it more modern. Sadly they just ignored increasing the size of the damn place.<p>

Danny and Sam simply walked hand in hand to the newly built lunch area. Without being seen or heard thanks to Danny's useful ability of intangibility. Once inside the lunch area the two crouched down in a small corner and they became solid once again.

"Okay I'll go grab the pizza...you grab the spoon?" Danny asked with a smile.

"I'll grab the spoon. You want anything? I am sure I'm able to carry something else along with a heavy plastic utensil." Sam smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Just a bottle of Iced Tea. If you want anything go for it." Danny offered. Though Sam was rich enough to get anything she wanted really.

"Thanks." Sam turned and headed off the opposite way.

Danny watched Sam leave. Admiring her tight black jeans hugging her perky bottom ever so perfectly. He sighed to himself "I need to get a girlfriend." With that the boy went off on the search for some Pizza.

It was a tad bit crowded in the small space where the food was served. The lunch ladies only stood around the hot and fresh made food. Ever since they started serving hot meals, that weren't slop, the Lunch Lady has kept her distance. Danny pondered as he waited in the small line for Pizza. As of lately the ghosts has REALLY been keeping their distance from this dimension. No peep from the Box Ghost. No random technological attacks from Technus. No random wishing from Desiree. No random hunts with Skulker. Not even Plasmius caused him as much trouble anymore. The old man probably decided maybe he should actually start being the Mayor and not a gigantic di-

"Yes! The last slice of pepperoni supreme pizza!" Danny cheered to himself when the line was all clear. He stood there in front of the last piece of pizza for the day in all it's glory. "All mine! Err...Tucker's. Whatever." He picked up a tray and reached to grab the plate of pizza but when he grabbed it, it didn't budge. "Okay...I know I haven't been doing much lately...but I am stronger than this." He yanked at the plate with all his might but was yanked back by the plate? No...plates can't yank.

Danny's arm was yanked toward someone else. He kept his grip on the plate but his body was effortlessly pulled toward the other. He manged to not lose all his balance thanks to the help of the table. He looked up to who it was grabbing the plate. Hoping it wasn't a girl...because that would just be pathetic. Alas, it was no girl...but it wasn't the boy you wanted to run into either. Danny's heart climbed to his throat when his eyes met with blue ones. The eyes filled with annoyance.

"So there you are Fenton. I was hoping to wail on you this morning but I didn't see ya around." Dash Baxter smiled that devious smile he always smiled at the smaller boy when he was mentioning a beat down. He yanked at the plate again but Danny did not let go.

"Sorry, Dash. I was kinda trying not to get wailed on this morning...or ever." Danny smiled stiffly when he regained his balanced from being yanked again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my pizza." With that he yanked hard on the plate causing Dash to only step a foot out in front of him to hold himself up. The blonde did not look pleased.

"Let it go Fenton. I grabbed it first."

"I waited for it."

Dash let out a loud laugh "I don't give a fuck. Let go before I break your damn fingers!"

"Doubt it." Danny spat, already annoyed by this. Of course Dash had to come and just ruin everything as usual. You would think he'd grow out of this by now. Though Danny wasn't going to let Dash get the best of him. Not this year. Not in the senior year. The two just stared at each other intensely as they played tug of war with the plate of Pizza. Starting with one hand...escalating to two hands.

"Let go now!"

"I won't! This is my pizza, Dash! Get off!"

"Fenton! I swear to god I will kick to shit out of your face!"

"It's not like you need this. You can stand to lose some weight you know."

"WHAT? Go to hell, you god damn anorexic!"

"I'll save you a seat for you and your colorful fluffy teddy bears!"

"I hate you, Fucking LOSER!"

"I hate you too, Fucking JERK!"

"Here's the last plates of pizza for the day." A lunch lady smiled as she set about 10 more plates of pizza on the table. She gave a look at the two red faced teenagers who were simply arguing over a plate. The two looked down and saw the pizza face down on the floor steeped on by both of them while deep into their heated argument.

Dash and Danny looked back to each other silently yet still intensely. Dash simply let go of the plate and Danny took it and sat it on the table for the lunch lady to take. Dash took his new plate of pizza and went on his way. Danny watched the football player leave without another word. He sighed lightly and went down to pick up the now gross pizza. He sat it on the old plate, grabbed Tucker's plate of pizza, then wandered around silently looking for Sam.

Off in the corners of the small room, He and Dash were both being watched the entire time.

"Really? I had no idea Iced Tea was this popular." Sam growled as she dug through the assorted bottles of teas and lemonades in the cooler. So far she was finding lemonade, orangeade, green teas, milk, everything EXCEPT plain old Iced Tea. "Diet Tea? Ew." Sam pouted as she tossed the bottle back in the cooler.

"Excuse me, I'd like a lemonade please."

Sam's eardrums nearly busted...well she wish they had busted. The bleeding would flood her ears and she'd be deaf and unable to hear the bubbly voice from who she was sure was nobody else but Paulina. Sam turned around...how surprising. It **was** Paulina. The Hispanic girl stood there smiling down to the goth cutely.

"Oh it's you." Paulina said in shock. "I was sure you were a lunch lady from behind."

"Oh ha ha ha. The princess has jokes." Sam scoffed as she continued digging in the cooler. Trying hard to ignore the other woman but the stench of perfume was enough to knock out a professional wrestler.

Paulina stood there watching her. Well it was time to take the bitchier approach. "Can you move if you're not getting me a lem-"

"-Wait."

"Wait?" Paulina threw her hands to her hips, annoyed.

Sam turned to her and said simply. "Yeah, wait. W. A. I. T. What does that spell? Wait." She mocked in a cheer and turned back to the cooler.

Paulina's cheeks puffed with anger and her hands fell to her sides, fists palled up. "Move now. I want my drink!"

"Don't care." Sam replied simply.

"Move it, goth!" Paulina roared fearlessly throwing both hands in the cooler pushing Sam over as she searched for the lemonade.

"Seriously, Paulina? You could not have waited?" Sam growled as she slammed against Paulina to hopefully get her to get the hell out of the way.

Paulina let out a gasp when her arm hit the side of the cooler. She could feel it...it was going to be a bruise...this pale bitch bruised her flawless skin! Her green eyes looked at Sam, who wasn't giving a crap, with disbelief. Paulina reached in the cooler and grabbed a handful of ice and shoved it right down the back inside of Sam's shirt.

"AUGH!" Sam screamed out loud as the cold ice cubes slithered down her back. Paralyzing her with cold as she fell back onto her ass frantically trying to get the ice out.

Paulina smiled when she easily grabbed her lemonade and headed out to pay for it. "Sorry Manson...wait...I'm not." She said happily as she exited the small room that filled with laughter.

There was one not laughing. Just watching from a distance at the small feud between the two young adults.

Danny rushed to Sam's side and managed to help her get all the ice cubes out of her shirt. "Wow, talk about about Ice Queen."

"You mean the Queen of Demons. I swear she is going down. Someday! I will g...g...get her." Sam stuttered through the chill down her back.

Danny helped her to her feet. He picked up Tucker's plate and looked back to her. "Did you get my tea?"

"No. I think they're out." Sam said a bit grimly.

Danny blinked "Uh...well you could have gotten me a lemonade."

Sam started at him wickedly for a good 5 seconds, then pointed to the cooler. "Help yourself." With that, she quickly headed back to the table.

Danny was thoroughly confused at what just happened. He grabbed a lemonade from the cooler and right when he took a step toward the cash register, he slipped right on some leftover ice and fell flat out on the floor. The plate smashing on the floor into pieces with the pizza. Danny lied there looking to the ceiling. "Ow."

"You're still paying for that." A lunch lady said sternly standing over him.

"Of course." Danny sighed wearily.

* * *

><p>Paulina sat down at her table with a growl. She slammed the lemonade bottle on the table then left it to dig in her purse for a mirror and a brush. Dash and Kwan sat across from her and looked at each other in concern at the attitude of the 'queen' of Casper High. Kwan spoke up first.<p>

"What happened to you?" The Asian jock asked with concern while picking at what was left of his cheesy fries.

"Stupid goth bitch. She made he get a bruise!" Paulina said dreadfully throwing her arm out for the two guys to take a look at.

Dash finished chewing on his pizza before inspecting the tan arm. "Where?"

"Here!" Paulina pointed it out. Dash poked it and Paulina let out a howl and slapped away his hand. Dash laughed at her expense but the raven haired beauty was not pleased. "God, Dash. You're gonna make it worse!"

"It'll be fine. Just...wear long sleeves for a while. It's getting colder out anyway." Dash said in stride as he dug back into his pizza.

"It does give me an excuse to go sweater shopping!" Paulina said as her mood lifted a whole lot.

"Did someone say shopping?" A high pitched voice called out. The voice belonging the the blonde haired best friend of Paulina, Star. Star took her seat right next to her friend. Before she could ask more about the shopping she noticed Paulina's arm and gasped. "Oh my god! Paulina are you okay! That is going to seriously bruise!"

"I know, Star! The stupid ugly goth girl did it! She's such a stupid bitch!" Paulina whined as Star opened up her arms to give her a hug. Paulina dove right into her arms.

"It's alright, Pauly. We'll get her back. How dare she mess up your flawless skin!" Star said sternly as she held her friend tight. "She's just very jealous. I would be too if I were ugly and never wore matched clothes."

Dash looked on at the two very bored as he continued with his pizza. He had to admit. He's be less bored if they started making out right about now. That's highly unlikely.

"So Dash what about you? I heard you and Fenton were fighting over a plate." Kwan asked noticing his friend's boredom.

Dash rested his head in his hand and looked to Kwan blankly. "There was a pizza on that plate."

"So what happened?" Kwan asked interested.

"He thought he was high and mighty and tried to take away my pizza. He has a hell of a strong grip for a wimp." Dash shrugged not very interested in talking about that awkward argument between himself and Danny. It didn't end with a punch or more verbal abuse as usual. It was just...ended.

"Wanna feed him a knuckle sandwich later?" Kwan asked trying to get his friend's spirits back up.

"If this lame ass 'Senior Buddy Ultra Gay Project of Stupidity to your Semester Grade' doesn't take up all our time." Dash said a bit intrigued by the offer.

Kwan smiled widely "Don't worry! Lancer loves us! He's probably gonna stick us all in a group together so we have the time to wail..."

"...and we have the time to shop!" Star added in happily. The two lovers gave each other a high five right then and there.

"I suddenly feel so much better about everything!" Paulina said in pure joy.

"Yeah...me too." Dash had to admit along with his friends.

* * *

><p>"I suddenly feel like everything is going to get worse." Danny sighed drearily.<p>

"Yeah...me too." Sam agreed.

The whole class was sitting in Lancer's class room's waiting for him to come in and announce the partners for the 'Senior Buddy Super Spectacular Project of Importance to your Semester Grade'. Half the class not even worried since Lancer was predictable when it came to team choosing...while others just feared for their safety and well being.

"That whole mix up was my bad." Tucker said looking to his close friends. The three of them sat close together while Valerie had found some interest in her friends. It was always like that and they didn't mind it. "I should have gotten it myself."

"Don't blame yourself Tuck, you meant well." Sam said gently. For the first time in an hour, a smile spread across her violet painted lips.

"Thanks." Tucker smiled back.

"What?" Danny asked confused at the two.

Tucker and Sam looked to Danny then each other and shook their heads in laughter.

"Alright everyone I have arrived." Lancer said as he walked into the classroom was a red binder in hand. The class got dead quiet and everyone's attention turned to their least favorite out of shape teacher. "It's time for me to announce your Senior Buddy Super Spectacular Project of Importance to your Semester Grade groups! Aren't you all excited?" The man asked with enthusiasm to his class.

The students just looked at him with wide eyes. Just wanting the man to get this other with.

Lancer's smile faded as he cleared his throat. "Very well then..." He opened the binder and just went right to business. He called out the groups slow and steadily. To everyone's surprise it wasn't the grouping the teacher usually does. He usually makes things work to keep everyone who likes each other with each other...but it now seemed he was picking at random? It was weird and terrifying. Extremely terrifying.

"Team Lily: Kwan Chua. Valerie Grey. Star Fitzpatrick. Tucker Foley."

"What kind of name is Team Lily?" Tucker asked out loud...then realized he was certainly in that group. "Oh...crap."

"Last but not least...Team Rose: Dash Baxter. Daniel Fenton. Samantha Manson. Paulina Sanchez."


	2. The Proposition

**A/N**- Chapter one was kinda long...so I'm gonna try to make chapters a wee bit shorter c: Sorry I always tend to make chapters long. It's a habit...unless you guys like long chapters! Then let me know! ;) Thanks for reading! I'm already so far ahead and non stopping. Hope you guys like fighting...cuz it's going to get a bit crazy up in Caper High! Hide your kids and wifes! Don't forget your husbands!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>The Proposition

"WHAT?" Danny, Sam, Paulina and Dash hollered out in disbelief. Dash was on his feet, his chair flipped back onto the floor. The news that the four of them were to be in the same group...share the same work...to overall come up with the same grade...it made each of them snap a little bit inside. That small snap was enough to break the dam of held back emotions. All kept inside for the past four years.

Sam stood up as well, chair still standing "Lancer. You cannot expect me to be in a group with...with THAT!" She exclaimed pointing dead at Paulina.

"Yeah you can't expect me to be close to that filthy goth none the less work with her!" Paulina said as she stood up too.

"Filthy? Really? Look at that dirt mark on your arm." Sam pointed out a mark on Paulina's arm. Paulina frantically touched it and Sam continued with a smirk. "Oh wait...that's a bruise...my bad."

"Bitch!" Paulina hollered out with fire in her eyes.

"The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo! Manson. Sanchez. Calm yourselves right this second!" Lancer said in utter shock at their out burst.

"We wouldn't be so worked up if you hadn't stuck us all in a group with people we HATE!" Dash said angrily to Lancer.

"Loathe is more like it." Danny growled staying seated in his chair. Rubbing at his temples for he felt a headache coming on.

"You got something to say Fenton?" Dash asked as he walked over to Danny. The class crossed their fingers hoping for a fight to break out.

"Fenton! Baxter! For the love of The Hunger Games! Calm yourselves down!"

Danny quickly got to his feet. If he was going to get hit he didn't want to get hit from behind. He turned to Dash and looked to him sternly. Sam then stepped in between them. "He wasn't saying anything meat head. Go get your testosterone in check you goddamn beast."

The class let out noises of instigation at the strong words. Sam was then shoved to the floor and Paulina took the place where she stood. "Don't you talk to Dash like that you whore!" Paulina said down to the fallen Sam.

"Paulina, what the hell?" Danny asked angrily at the girl.

"Oh was that your trash I threw away? My bad, geek." Paulina said smartly. Her eyes staring sharply at Danny.

The admiration for the beautiful girl was stripped away as it always was when it was between her and Sam. "The only trash I see here is you!" Danny shot back.

Paulina looked at him in disbelief. Danny was one of the boys she had wrapped around her finger for a long time...for him to say such things? She threw her hand out and slapped the shit out of Danny. Danny stumbled back but right into Dash who cracked his knuckles while looking down to the smaller boy in pure anger.

Paulina stood triumphantly for a moment until she felt a hand in her hair pulling her down. She shirked and looked up to see Sam standing over her. "He is right, Paulina. You are trash." Sam smiled down to her. Paulina's eyes fumed with hatred and pain. Her hand reached up and grabbed Sam's shorter hair and yanked it with all her might. Sam gasped out and they both started to fiercely yank at each other's hair.

Dash sent his fist on a fast course to Danny's face but the halfa managed to catch the fist with one hand and send his other right into the jock's solar plexus. Dash gasped for breath as he stumbled back from the crippling hit. He still had the will power to kick Danny right in the stomach. Sending the boy falling hard into a desk. Landing right to the floor in pain. Dash joining him on the floor in agony as well.

When it looked safe enough, Lancer finally stepped in when it seemed like Danny and Dash kept each other down. "Chua. Foley. Get those two. Fitzpatrick and Grey grab the other two!" He commanded.

Kwan and Tucker wasted no time in stopping their friends from a round two. Though neither really seemed to have it in them to want a second round. Danny had banged up his right side, but after a small inspection from Tucker...it just seemed like it was going to be a ugly bruise. Tucker left out the room first with Danny. Kwan helped Dash get to his feet, keeping him steady as the blonde was walked out.

"This is interesting." Valerie admitted as she and Star looked down at Paulina and Sam who looked tired, but would not let go of each other's hair. "Alright gently now..."

"Paulina get off you're going to get suspended from school and fail!" Star said frantically. The blonde tried to yank Paulina off Sam.

Valerie sighed to her friend "So gently...Both of you just let go!"

"She lets go first!" The two raven haired girls said in unison.

"Star, untangle Paulina's hands. I got Sam's." Valerie instructed. The two untangled their friends out of each other's heads and took them out of the classroom for Lancer. Lancer watched them leave and shook his head. Maybe this was just a bad idea.

* * *

><p>Danny and Sam sat outside of the principle's office on the left side of the door while Dash and Paulina sat on the right side of the door. There were no chairs to sit at so they were all sitting on the cold hard floor waiting. They were waiting for a good 20 minutes now. Class had let out and they all sat there in silence as the students walked past eying them all. Wondering what they were all doing sitting down there looking a hot mess...and others telling those who wondered what had happened. When the new period started, Lancer walked up to the door. He paid the four no mind as he casually walked inside the principal's office. It was just not a good sign at all.<p>

"We are so suspended." Dash brought his knees to his chest and lied his head on his knees. "My Dad is going to fucking kill me."

"My Dad will never let me go outside again! By the time I get out of my house, I'll be as pale as a ghost!" Paulina whined as she tried to fix her wild hair.

Sam sighed wearily "My parents will try to ship me off to private school once and for all."

"I...don't even want to think about what my parents will do to me." Danny said blankly just staring off into space. "Fighting in school is a Fenton no-no."

"Thanks Paulina for ruining our lives." Sam crossed her arms.

"Me? Danny threw the first punch!" Paulina argued pointing the accusing finger at Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes " Yeah. Except for the part when Dash did that."

"Don't pin this on me, Fentoadstool!" Dash hollered out, lifting his head from his knees.

The four went silent when the door opened and heaven behold, Principal Ishiyama stuck her head out looking lees than pleased at her students. "If you're all done. Please come inside." She said quite sternly.

The four got to their feet and walked inside calmly without any arguing or fighting. Just silence. They even sat down without thinking. Sitting next to each other with no problems. They scanned the room wondering why their parents weren't around. It was just Ishiyama at her desk and Lancer standing next to her. The teens seemed to be confused at what was going on but they just stayed quiet and hoped for the best.

"Do any of you know the reason behind the Senior Buddy Super Spectacular Project of Importance to your Semester Grade?" Ishiyama asked simply eying the four rough looking teenagers.

"So Lancer can get more credit?" Sam asked with a a shrug.

"Watch it Manson!" Lancer shot her a look. Sam simply looked down to her lap.

"Baxter?" Ishiyama looked to the blonde. Dash scratched the back of his head. "Fenton?" Danny looked directly at her. He looked as if he were holding his breath...he even started to get a bit blue in the face. To prevent a death from occurring, Ishiyama lastly looked to Paulina. "Sanchez?" Paulina hid behind her hair as if the principal couldn't see her. "This is insane." Ishiyama let out a huge sigh of disappointment. "It's exactly for students like the four of you!"

"It's a week long project for students to buddy up and get along with their peers. What better way to do that then putting your heads together and coming up with a project?" Lancer started of what would obviously be a long speech. Danny tried to get comfortable in his chair, Dash cross his legs, Paulina slid her flats off her feet, and Sam turned to look at Lancer with an arm on the chair to hold her head up for support. Even Ishiyama grabbed a water bottle to prepare for the man's speech. Lancer noticed all this but continued on anyway.

"Casper High School has a bad rep for bullies and people not really getting along. You all need the skill of getting along with people out in the real world. You think if you get a job somewhere, someone's going to put with with you openly not liking someone who's been there longer than you? No. They are going to throw you to the curb. Working is about running a business. You are apart of a business. It's okay to not like people. We're human...but it's important to get along for the sake of the business. Or you won't be hireable and you'll all end up working factory jobs or at Nasty Burger. Even Nasty Burger has it's policies with employees you know. I have been observing you four and it seems like you all have the most tension between you. The project is about knowing each other better and at least coming to a compromise."

Lancer finally took a moment to breathe. "This is the proposition I have for you four. You either do this project without killing each other...or you get suspended for the whole time for your little fight. If you do the project you have a chance of passing. If you don't you'll all fail this. It's not called Senior Buddy Super Spectacular Project of Importance to your Semester Grade for not reason. It's 1/4 of your grade...which means if you don't do this...no graduation. You'll be hating each other at summer school." Lancer said very darkly. Watching the student's face look at him in utter disbelief at his words.

"Are...you serious?" Dash asked in a low tone of voice. His whole face blank.

"Very serious, Mr. Baxter." Ishiyama stepped in. "Will you four go through with this...or will I sign you up for summer school?"

"Just remember. This is for your own good." Lancer said in a more compassionate tone. "I'm not doing this to inconvenient any of you. This is for the best. For all of you. You are all bright young adults with promising futures. Don't let your petty grudges and childish teasing ruin it."

"I am doing this." Sam stood up and looked to the older woman then to Lancer. "I am doing this."

"Me too." Paulina stood up as well. "I already bought my collage wardrobe! It can't go to waste over this."

"Summer school is a bitch. I am never going back there!" Dash stood tall and proud looking stern at Ishiyama. "I'm in."

Danny stood up as well. "Proposition accepted. I am not about to flunk out."

"_Love In A Nutshell!_ What is up with all this dramatic standing to the feet today?" Lancer had to ask the four who all sat back down quietly. With the proposition accepted, Ishiyama sent them out of the office and back to class. They got off free with the fight...but they just had to avoid the fighting again. Which was going to be terribly hard considering the circumstances.

* * *

><p>Danny made it home after the seriously long day of school. Home sweet Fenton Works. The building at the end of the block was still as it was long ago. The huge sign outside along with the emergency op-center sitting happily on the roof was what the Fenton family called home. Eager to just sleep, Danny opened the door to his house...but what he saw was going to prevent him from having a sound sleep for a while. Jack and Maddie Fenton were in the living room with bags all packed up. The two were running around seeing if they needed to pack anything else for their trip. A trip Danny just now remembered about.<p>

"You guys need help?" Danny asked kindly. He threw his backpack on the couch and looked to the two that looked at him when they noticed his presence. Oh no. They know about the fight. Lancer must have told them. Oh no. No no no.

"Danny! There you are!" Maddie brightened at the sight of her only son. "Nope. We're done, right Jack?"

Jack dug in his pocket and pulled out a small case of mints. "I got my Fenton Mints along for the ride! I'm as ready as any man can ever be!"

Danny thanked any god that was watching that his parents didn't know about the fight and just threw it out of his mind. "You guys look ready. This ghost hunters convention is a really big one. This could be you guys' big break!"

"We don't expect that much, sweetie." Maddie said with the up most modesty.

"We expect more!" Jack shouted out excitedly. Maddie shot him a look. "I mean uh...yeah what she said." The grown man pouted. Maddie rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek and Jack immediately turned that frown upside down.

Danny just smiled happily at the two. His parents didn't change at all. They were still tight as ever. An indestructible force. Madly in love with one another. Still full of youth and spirit. These two weren't going anywhere anytime soon. They were finally getting better funding from all kinds of science agencies for their brilliant work. Jack Fenton's reputation as the local crackpot was a thing in the past. He was still kept the title of the local idiot. But an idiot with useful inventions. Maddie was still the brains behind the operation of course. She'd been kept a lot busier with her work now that she didn't have to be Super Mom all the time. Her kids were grown up and her devotion to ghost hunting was never stronger than it was now.

They were almost at the top of the world and Danny just couldn't be prouder of the two. Though it always came with worry. They were going to find out sooner or later. It's been four years. One day they're going to put two and two together. How will they react? Will they truly love him after everything? Yes, the Reality Gauntlet proved they'd love him no matter what...but that was four years ago! Things changed since then. They might believe something like...he was an impostor Danny and their son died long ago or...something. It scared him a lot...which is why his mouth had stayed shut. He'll tell them one day...when he's safely floating around in space. Yes! That sounds like a good coming out of the ghost closet time.

Danny was shaken out of his thoughts when Jack wrapped his huge arm around Danny and pulled him close. "So the rules about the house while we're gone. Jasmine isn't here to rat you out anymore so..."

"Jazz rats me out?" Danny asked with fake surprise.

"No small parties." Maddie said sternly.

"No big parties." Jack said just as sternly.

"No medium size parties."

"No loud music, booze or smokes!"

"I get it. No parties." Danny said as he tried to get out of his Father's grip but the man only held him together.

"We're counting on you Danny. Don't screw up." Jack said leaning down to Danny with narrowed eyes. "Or else."

Danny gulped, making sure to note to not throw a party. Or have parties thrown accidentally.

Jack slapped Danny hard on the back and laughed out loud. "You're much more mature than you used to be so we trust you...still a bit naive...but you can grow facial hair and that's good enough for me!"

Danny let out a silent scream at the smack. His Dad not failing to hit on the side of his bruise. He sucked it back up, put on a brave smile and looked to the two of them. "Yeah...my goatee...is cute huh?"

"I'd rather you not have it honestly." Maddie threw out there. "You kind of look like...a hoodlum."

"Really Mom? A hoodlum?" Danny laughed. "But what else do you guys plan to do besides the convention."

Maddie smiled warmly "Yeah Jack, we'll have lots of time together...to ourselves."

Jack thought for a minute then busted out "Play lots of Yahtzee!"

"...Please don't tell me that's some kind of innuendo." Danny whispered to his mother.

"Okay. I won't." Maddie said simply.

"Oh...ew." Danny shivered in disgust at the thought.

There was a beep outside and the parents face lit up in joy. Jack grabbed his bags. "I CALL SHOT GUN!" He cried as he hauled his huge self out the door.

"That must be the cab. Stay safe, Danny. We love you." Maddie said gently as she gave Danny a kiss on the cheek. She studied him for a moment as her eyes turned serious. "Anything happens, call us. We'll be back."

"I'll be okay Mom. Go. Enjoy your convention." Danny encouraged her, which gave the mother a sense of comfort. Maddie took her backs and left out of the house.

The door opened back open in a matter of seconds and it was Jack. "Just in case you end up bringing a cute Sam...err girl...there's a game of Yahtzee upstairs in my nightstand. Have fun!" He smiled that goofy bright smile. He shut the door on his way out.

"I...think it's about that time to go check out the ghost zone..." Danny headed for the basement trying to resit going upstairs to look in his Father's nightstand. He knew he'd regret if he did.


	3. Complaining to Death

**A/N- **Yeah I know I said I hate author's notes but...yeah. I'll stop them! I just wanted to say tonight's chapter is hella short...because the next chapter is kinda longer than I expected and if I combined the two it'd be like 11 pages..so screw it! It's short but OMG PLOT! Don't worry next chapter will be less boring! I promise ;) Thanks for the lovely reviews about Jack by the way! He is seriously too much. :D It means a lot that people take the time to write to me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong> Complaining to Death

It felt like ages since Danny had been down in the lab. He was so busy preparing for his senior year he had managed to forget the smell of the place. Not only has school kept him busy, it was the fact that there had been no ghost attacks for about a month. It was about time he go out and find out what the problem was.

The cold rush spread throughout his body as it usually did when he transformed into his ghost half. He felt as light as the air around him, his clothing turned to the skin tight black and white hazmat suit, his raven black hair turned snow white and his blue eyes now glowed a bright green.

No longer was he Danny Fenton, but now the crime fighting half ghost...Danny Phantom!

"I still wonder why no one put one and two together yet." Danny sighed as he opened the ghost portal and flew inside. He knew his time was constrained. Sam would be around soon to get started on that project. Then they'd have to walk to...Dash's house. Oh great. Another worry. If ghosts did decide to come and randomly attack...Paulina and Dash are going to be up their asses the whole time. He better use this time to make up some damn good excuses as to why he disappears in that time frame.

The ghost zone was like it usually was. Green, purple, huge, creepy as hell, millions of realms behind closed doors...just no residents. Just what the hell was happening? Danny seemed to fly endlessly through the ghost zone. He was just about to give up and go back home until he came across a huge building smack in the middle of the nowhere. It was something like the ghost town hall? The doors were open as if to welcome any ghost. He finally spotted some signs of the afterlife going inside the hall.

The white haired ghost quickly found a place behind a rock to hide. To observe everyone going inside the town hall. A lot of ghosts were pouring in the hall now. He recognized some and then there were the ghosts he was lucky enough to never meet. It seemed like the last of the ghosts made their way inside when he heard Walker's booming voice announce he was ready to speak.

Danny floated over to the hall and stood beside the open door. He spotted that Walker's goons were keeping security inside but not on the outside. He listened in and hope he'd get a bit of an explanation.

"As my rules say...here's the...time for ghost zone complaints." Walker said very less than excitedly to his peers.

"I HAVE PLENTY OF COMPLAINTS! FOR I AM THE BOOOOOX GHOST! BEWARE ME AND MY LONG PAPER LIST OF DISAGREEMENTS TOWARD YOU AND YOUR LAWS!" The Box Ghost boomed over top of everyone. Silence fell over the hall.

"Can I complain about this dipstick?" The raspy voice of Ember McClain asked annoyed with a thumb pointing at the box ghost.

The ghosts complaints went on for what felt like forever. Danny found himself from standing and being alert of the security...to just sitting on the rock carelessly resting against the wall listening to the ridiculous amount of complaints from the dead creatures. Hell, it made Vlad look like he was doing a good job of running the town. Vlad. Shit, he might have to ask old fruit loop about why the ghosts are laying low. Yeah...it seemed like that was what was going to happen.

The meeting wasn't expected to end for another few eternities, apparently. Danny knew he had to get home and get ready to focus on the super fantastical project of death and misery. Maybe it was a good thing that the ghosts were distracted like this. He had time for his schoolwork without interruption. Heaven knows he needs it. The ghost boy got to his feet and stretched. Nothing seemed to be changing in the meeting so he flew out into the ghost zone and headed back home. If he were lucky he wouldn't need to be here for another week or so.

"Now that we're done complaining...let's get to that big event that starts tonight." Walker said in his authority filled voice as the guards checked the outside. When they saw nothing, they closed the doors. Walker continued on. "As you all know, the Days of the Flalciat starts very soon. This only tends to happen once in every millennium. We all just so happen to be existing in the millennium it's going to happen in. So we're going to make sure to keep our asses safe and sound inside the ghost zone. Technus is on the move with the help of Skulker to make sure any access to get out or in of the ghost zone is temporarily disabled. Does anyone have any questions?"

"I do!" Johnny 13 announced as he stood to his feet. His girlfriend Kitty standing with him for support. "So this Flalciat...can it destroy the human zone? I ain't trying to stay here forever, me and Kitty got reservations to the Hilton for our anniversary!"

"Flalciats won't try to destroy the human zone...they will try to conquer it." Sidney Poindexter announced dramatically to Johnny. He stood up as well to grab the other ghosts attention. "They failed last millennium because there were certain people born to go against the Flalciats. Over the millennium, the humans forgotten about the tale and the conquers of the Flalciats lie dormant in this generation."

"No one knows who these 'conquers' are?" Fright Knight asked intrigued by the human story.

Poindexter shook his head grimly "No one...but the leaders of the Flalciat know. They can sense the power within the humans. Since no one of the human world is aware of the tale...they'll be easy pickings."

"How ironic. The living have a chance to defend themselves...and they don't even know it!" Ember scoffed as she folded her arms.

"Until the ghost boy Danny Phantom shows them up." Spectra added in disgust. Everyone agreed with the woman.

"Danny Phantom is only half human and half ghost. He is at a disadvantage." Walker waited until the attention was back on him before he finished. "The Flalciat are creatures that are more powerful than humans AND ghosts. They possess powers we can't even dream of. Hence the reason why we're not going anywhere. They hate the humans...we have common ground. When the Flalciats take over the humans, we're going to go in there and make peace with them. Show off our little world here...impress them. Then we'll be free to travel between both worlds." Walker smiled a dirty evil smile. "Danny Phantom will be no match for the Flalciats. He will go down along with his ghost hunting buddies."

"As long as no one tells his buddy Frostbite." Fright Knight threw in there. "You can close every portal with technology, but that scroll of his won't give a damn about it."

"Frostbite barely ever leaves his dimension. He and his people are clueless." Walker assured him with a smile. "Besides, he knows the story of the Flalciats. He knows the dangers as much as most of us do. Danny Phantom might be their legendary hero, but really...are their lives worth someone who isn't truly their own kin?"

The ghosts kept quiet. Looking around at each other with no reply to the warden of their ghost jail.

"Exactly. In the end, he's not with us...and not with humans. He's a freak stuck between two worlds. We don't want him, the humans don't want him. If he's smart he'd just abandon his world while he has the chance."

Kitty raised her hand. Walker nodded in her direction, giving her permission to speak "Are you done rambling?"

* * *

><p>Danny flew right through the ghost portal home with no effort. When he did, Skulker and Technus came out of their hiding spot and nodded to each other. Skulker pulled out a small box and stuck it onto the portal, instantly closing it up. Technus added his bit by enhancing the technology to create a gigantic 'firewall' that spread all across the ghost zone as far as the eye could see. Just to make sure no random rifts were exploited.<p>

"Time to hit up the next ghost portal to finish this firewall!" Technus smiled menacingly to Skulker.

Skulker nodded in agreement, a very pleased look on his face "That we shall. We do make a decent team. Maybe when this is over we can have a hunt together."

"Ehhh...okay!" Technus said happily. With that he and Skulker went on over to the only other ghost portal they knew of.


	4. How NOT to Take A Shower

**Chapter Four: **How **NOT** to Take A Shower

* * *

><p>Not taking notice that his ghost portal had shut close behind him, Danny swiped his phone off a surprisingly clean table and headed for the stairs. As he walked to the living room, he transformed back to his human self effortlessly. He hesitated when he found the number he never ever called in his list of contacts. He reached the hallway on the second floor and just stood there looking at Vlad's number on his phone. Labeled under "Fruit Loop DO NOT ANSWER" of course. Like he going to openly put that man's name on his phone.<p>

"This could be all his doing." Danny said to himself. He still stared at the number when he walked into his bedroom and started to strip off his clothes. He took a glance at the clock. The teen cringed. It was already 4:15. He'd spent a good hour in the ghost zone...time to hustle it up. Sam would most likely be here around 5:00. So much for that sleeping he wanted to do.

He decided to stop clowning around and just call the crazy old bat. Danny pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear. His eyes turned to his mirror catching a look at the bruise on the naked torso. He sucked his teeth in disgust at it. Though it was almost healed by now thanks to his ghost half's speedy healing abilities...it was still kinda ugly. He gently rubbed the bruise, using his ice powers to freeze the tips of his fingers. The cold felt beyond amazing against his bare skin. Ice packs be damned! Danny let out a loud moan in ecstasy as he rubbed at the bruise.

_"You have reached Mayor Vlad Masters." _

Danny flustered instantly, cutting his moans short by the voice of Vlad in his ears after about three rings in. Thank god Vlad didn't answer! That would...not be good. Oh great, this meant leaving a voice message. This was probably going to be awkward.

_"I am obviously not able to pick up the phone right now so please leave your name and callback number. I shall return your call when I can. God bless."_

"God bless? God bless?" Danny let out a snort laughing at the comment. "I take it he's trying to get on the religious peoples good side.. Funny coming from a leechy ghost vampire."

**Beep!**

Danny shut up immediately. He tried to think of something to say. He even considered just hanging up and calling later-no this had to get addressed now!

"Hey Vlad." He paused. "This is uh...the...Danny. I uh...yeah I need to talk to you. We need to talk. Together. Civilly. I have something to ask you. So yeah bye. God bless!" Danny hung the phone up and just started at it with a small laugh "I knew that was going to be awkward."

With that, the lanky teen grabbed a towel, heading to the bathroom to take a shower. He dialed up Tucker's number and decided to let him in on what was going down ghost wise. The door of his parent's room, that was wide open, caught his eye. He _had_ to make sure his Dad meant the real dice game and not what he feared. He strolled right in, not even concerned that he was running around the house naked. No one was here. He could do whatever he felt like! Except throw parties.

_"Hey, dude. What's up?"_ Tucker answered in less than a ring.

"I just made a trip to the ghost zone. Nothings going down. Everyone's...busy complaining about each other. When I get the time, I'm hitting up the ghost zone again. " Danny sighed wearily. He opened the drawer carefully, then just threw it open to see the small box that was labeled a mini Yahtzee game. "How is Team Lily?"

_"Pleasant. I'm at the Nasty Burger waiting for Val, Star and Kwan to get here. Star can be surprisingly cooperative when I'm not flirting with her." _

"That sounds right for just about anyone, Tuck."

_"So If I stop flirting with you then you'll listen to me?"_ Tucker teased.

Danny laughed gently. "Oh no! I am always flattered when such a big strong black man compliments me on my handsome looks." He opened the box and saw there were no dice at all in it...instead endless...ENDLESS CONDOMS. Danny looked on in pure terror at all the different...flavors of condoms! Flavors goddamnit!

_"The blue of your eyes are brighter than the sky...your hair as dark as night...your skin as light as a peach!"_

"Wow dude, If you wanna get it on just ask." Danny laughed as his terror was replaced with curiosity. Opening a strawberry flavored condom and sniffing it. It smelled pretty good.

_"Can we get it on?"_

"If you treat me to McDonald's afterward."

Tucker burst out laughing._ "Whore. You get a Happy Meal."_

"Yay! Free toy!" Danny cheered through the phone. He had to let Tucker know what was going on in Fenton Works. "Tell me why my Dad directed me to a box of condoms falsely labeled as Yahtzee."

_"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooow. Dude that is seriously disturbing."_ Tucker said, at the Nasty Burger he leaned all the way back in his seat as if someone slapped him across the face. "_Are they...flavored?_"

"Yep." Danny furiously nodded...his tongue meeting with the plastic protector and it tasted...like rubber flavored strawberries. "I don't know what's more disturbing. The fact that my parents use these or the fact they think I'm having sex."

_"My parents knew...and just gave me 5 bucks to go get my own." _

"Your parents are normal. Besides the Foley's endless food consumption. That's not normal."

_"So when are you going to get lucky?"_ Tucker asked curiously.

Danny did not want to answer that question right away so he closed the lid and stuffed the disturbing box back in the drawer. He was quickly making his getaway, until he remember he left the wrapper on the floor and ran back to fetch it. "When I find the right girl. I'm not in a rush."

_"Dude. You fight ghosts and risk your life on a daily basics. You have so much tension built inside of you, you could finally be able to release it."_

"I have no idea if you noticed but all the girls in Amity Park hate me. " Danny spat sourly. He made it to the bathroom and pulled the door with him. It didn't close all the way...but a small force closed it own it's own without Danny's acknowledgement. "I couldn't get sex even if I paid for it. My only good chances at healthy relationships died in the same year. Even then they weren't healthy. Really Tucker, who wants to screw a half dead guy?"

_"Paulina."_

Danny had to slap his forehead. He was actually trying to be serious here! Oh well...it wasn't important enough to complain about...obviously. He turned on the shower water and thew his towel on the lid of the toilet. "Well...that sounds promising expect for the part where she hates Danny Fenton."

_"Well we did talk about this before...you seem to be picky about girls...maybe you should expand your horizons."_

Danny stood there stunned at Tucker bringing up...**THAT** conversation. "I thought that conversation NEVER HAPPENED?"

Tucker quickly countered "_I'm trying to help you out. We're brothers no matter what. I just don't want you to-"_

"-Tucker. I am already a enormous freak." Danny held his phone between his ear and shoulder, starting to count off by his fingers. "I am half dead. I am a loser. I am awkward. I am the only virgin in Casper High. My parents are ghost hunters instead of middle class working adults. My sister is at Yale becoming the next Bill Gates while I'm scrapping to get C's. The last thing that needs to be added to the list is...**that**. I'm already not as manly as...other men. I don't need the official seal of approval stamped on my head. Or have people go '_Oh that's why he's so strange...I knew it_.' No. No. Nooooo."

It was silent for a moment. "_See, this is why you need to get laid. By anyone and quick. You just took everything WAY out of proportion. No need to be so defensive about it."_

Danny sighed wearily "I'm sorry Tuck...I just...really had a bad day."

_"I know. It's alright, Danny. Thus too shall pass. Sam will be there soon, she's better at prodding you than I am."_

"I just. Don't want to think about those kinds of things right now. I gotta shower before Sam gets here."

"Alright. See you later dude. Sorry for working you up like that." Tucker apologized sincerely.

"No worries." Danny smiled warmly, hanging the phone up and tossing it on the towel.

He suddenly felt like an idiot for how he snapped out at Tucker like that. Tucker was only speaking the truth. His best friend could see right through him. He saw conflict going on with Danny in **that **department. Tucker's interest in technology was still strong...but the interest of people around him was growing as well. He had started taking sociology and physiology classes to give him a better understanding. He observed all kinds of people. Even sitting in the Nasty Burger he could look at people and be able to tell them about about themselves...which made great pick ups for the ladies.

Tucker confronted Danny one night. Pretty recently, during the summer break. Danny couldn't throw the memory out of his mind no matter what he tried to do. The duo were innocently watching a movie in Tucker's bedroom. Siting on the floor pigging out on Pizza, popcorn and soda. It was a nice feeling. Just being in Tucker's company. Having him simply there. If a ghost decided to attack he wouldn't have the worries of running off without someone knowing where he was. He wouldn't be ambushed because a very capable ghost hunter was by his side. Someone would be there to save him if needed. During a commercial, Danny's drowsiness had caught up to him, thus finding himself slummed on Tucker's shoulder. Just as he got cozy...

_"Danny are you gay or...bi?"_

The halfa stepped into the warm shower. His body relaxing instantly against the beating of the water on his body. He smiled joyfully, pulling the curtains closed as he always did when in a shower. Just the extra sense of privacy put him at ease. Danny was a man who loved his showers and valued the small alone time to get away from ghosts...and people. Mostly people.

That one line ran through his mind every time he questioned himself. He thought he liked women. No...he liked women! He just..."Okay Fenton shut up. Shut up. Shut up. You are a man of tacos. Not sausage. You really want to disappoint your parents more?" The shower continued blazing upon him. "Didn't think so. I just need a nice Sam...err girl...fucking crap!" He growled annoyed at himself. Okay no more talking. Or thinking. Just breathing and hand movements from now on, Fenton!

Finding some concentration, Danny washed every nook and cranny of his thin body until he felt refreshed again. His previous sleepiness was finally tossed away and replaced with hunger. If it wasn't one thing it's something else. Danny stood there in the shower soaking up the last bit of heat. Not really wanting to get out but knowing he had to. Sam would be here soon...and the godforsaken project was right around the corner.

_One more minute_, Danny thought to himself. He slicked his black hair back as the water sprayed upon his face. His mouth opening up a bit to catch some water...then spitting it out. It was one of those weird things people did in the shower. He thought he was the only one who did it...until Tucker got him into Reddit.

CRACK!

The shower stopped running. Danny's eyes shot open but looked at nothing but darkness. The teen stayed frozen in the pose of his hands in his hair. The sudden lost of light and water caught him off guard beyond belief. It was pitch black in the bathroom. It was only 5:00ish! That just made no sense.

Danny gulped lightly. His heart was pounding in his chest like no tomorrow. He quietly lowered his hands and took a step back in the tub. He didn't hear anyone come in...he obviously couldn't see anyone or anything.

_'Calm down, Fenton. A ghost is probably doing this. Get your shit together. You have been though worse.'_ Danny snapped out of his frightened stupor and held his hand out. A green glow emitted from it casting light in the shower. Nothing. _'See! Every thing's fin-'_

"That's new." A deep male voice said in a tone that shot fear into Danny once again.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Danny shouted angrily whilst forcing his limbs to move. His eyes glowed bright green through the darkness, looking for any signs of life. There was nothing there. His ghost sense didn't even go off. It was supposed to around a ghost...maybe it did but he was too freaked to notice. "ANSWER ME!"

"You are an interesting specimen. Your form seems to change when your safety is threatened."

"Why don't you actually show me your form! I'll make sure to change it for you. As in beating you to a plup!"

The voice seemed to laugh at the boy's remark "Fine, since you're showing me yours."

Danny reached over to tear down the shower curtain..but it didn't budge. He pulled hard on it with all his might but it didn't move. He felt panic sting at every nerve in his body. "Fuck this. Going gh-ahh!"

He yelped when he felt a force pulling him down. Both of his hands lit up with green glowing energy. It revealed the tub was full of some black goo looking substance. He tried to step out of it but dark hands grabbed at his ankles, pulling him down like quick sand.

"What the hell is going on here?" He cried out, shooting his ecto-beams at the hands dead on but it didn't work. They bounced right off the goo and was sent right back at Danny.

He couldn't catch his balance and fell back first into the black substance. He struggled to keep his head above the foreign substance but the hands grabbed around every inch of the ghost boy, pulling him down hard. "I...I can't break free! What the hell are you?" Danny gasped when goo started to rise from the end of the tub. It didn't look like goo this time. It looked like pure darkness taking a form. It was just an outline of a form. No detail besides it's bright orange eyes.

"So the humans have really forgotten. No matter. This is easier than expected. Now...prepare to be consumed human...ghost..." The creature paused for a second. "Whatever the hell you are. You are to be eliminated."

"You can't be a ghost..." Danny realized in terror. No way. Ghosts weren't like this. This was another different species all together. He felt he pull getting stronger. "HELP! HEEEEEEEEEELP!" He cried out not considering the fact that no one was in Fenton Works at the moment. His cry was cut short when the hands came out the substance and slapped themselves on Danny's mouth.

Danny tried biting, kicking, screaming, anything...to no avail. He didn't want to give up. He didn't want to...but he slowly was. The green glow of his eyes faded back to a dulled baby blue. He looked up into the darkness. All he could feel was the pull that was just too strong to fight against. The orange of the creature's eyes looked down to him. The eyes looked...satisfied.

"That's right. Just ease into it. It'll hurt for a bit but soon...you won't feel anything. You won't be so confused." He whispered into the boy's ear.

'_This..isn't happening..._' Danny's will was slowly draining from his entire being. He just didn't want to fight anymore. His mind was going blank. Nothing was registering except the cold words of the creature above him. The dark figure enjoying watching they boy's slow demise. Maybe this is for the best. No one was going to come save him. He was the savior...not the saved.

No. He couldn't go down like this. He was not going to die like this. In his own bathtub none the less! The orange eyes turned to confusion when he saw Danny's blue eyes regaining life back into them. Through the darkness, Danny somehow manged to break an arm free from the hands. He found, what he thought was, the creature's neck and held a tight grip on it. Though the boy was still unable to speak, his determined eyes spoke for him. The blue eyes shot out beams of ice right at the creature.

Danny let out a loud gasp, his body shooting forward with ease. His eyes were wide and alert. Everything slowly came to him. He was sitting in the tub. There was light now. The shower poured heavily against the back of his body. He was alive. He was sitting in the wet tub. No darkness..no icky goo crap. His whole body was just trembling, his lungs nearly busting open to get air in them. "What the heck just happened?"

Breaking out of his shock, Danny turned off the water and climbed back to his feet. He shakily stepped out of the tub, the curtains moving out of the way effortlessly. The cold air stung every inch of his skin when he broke out of the steamy shower. He went to grab his phone off the towel to cover his shaky frame but he was taken by surprise when the phone went off.

He stood there and just looked at the phone in annoyance. "Great. Now the rest of the night will be me being a spaz." He sighed, roughly picking up his phone. The ringtone indicated it was just a text message. He raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was from.

**From: **Fruit Loop DO NOT ANSWER [555-932-3422]

**Sent:** Today, 5:02pm

**Message: ** I received your little voice message, Daniel. I must say I am intrigued, but busy at the moment. I will make sure to call you back later on tonight. Have a good evening, little badger. ;)

Danny backed up a bit in surprise. He was just so surprised at the simple fact that someone over 40 could send a text message! Unless Vlad manged to somehow hurt himself in the process...like his father did when he first taught him how to send a text message. The jaws of life were almost called on in that situation. It was very very bad.

"Danny? You in there?"

The halfa had lost count what number heart attack this was today. No knocking, just random yelling at the door. The phone slipped from his wet hands but he caught it right before it fell. He was relived when he realized it was just Sam. More relieved she didn't take it upon herself to walk in...on him. Yeah maybe he should put on a towel now.

"Yeah I'm in here." Danny wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door. Sam stood there looking up to him a bit worriedly. Oh damnit. Sam could tell something was wrong and he only said four words to her. How the hell could she see right through him like that? Besides...the fact he's a ghost. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Are you alright? You seem a bit shaky." Sam asked while inspecting the slightly taller figure.

"I'm fine. Just took a cold shower." Danny smiled pleasantly, leaving Sam's sight as he headed right to his room. Sam following right after. "Did Dash even bother calling?"

Sam looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Danny blinked wondering what that look was about. "Danny, your phone has been ringing non stop since I got here 15 minutes ago. Didn't you hear it?

"No..." Danny hummed to himself. The shower wasn't that strong to block out the terribly loud phone of the Fenton household. The ring had to be loud as possible since the Fentons spent their majority of time in the basement where the house phone wasn't hooked up into. "Who was it?"

"Dash."

"What did he want?"

"I dunno...I just saw his family name on the Caller ID."

Danny looked confused "Why didn't you answer?"

"So he can yell at me because you're ignoring him? Pass." Sam said dully. Danny laughed a bit. To Sam it sounded a bit..forced. That was it.

"Is there something wrong, Danny? You look like you just seen something terrifying we don't fight on a regular basics." Sam asked pretty bluntly. If she didn't force it out of her friend he was never going to spill it. Her amethyst eyes stayed locked on his slender frame that stood before her.

"I did, but right now we have this project to worry about." Danny quickly taking Sam's hands before the goth had the chance to protest against his decision. He looked into her eyes. Taking the girl back a bit with his sudden closeness to her. Sam kept quiet, wanting to hear what her friend had to say. "Listen Sam. We can talk about this another time. Right now we have to pretend to like Paulina and Dash so we can get this project out of the way. It was nothing. I'm fine. Okay Sam?" He said in the most gentle voice he could muster up.

Sam's stern gaze warmed by his words. Great. Danny was learning how to get her to stop prodding him into telling the truth. "Fine. Fine. But you better tell me what happened when this is over!"

"Promise." Danny nodded as he hesitated to let go of Sam's warmer hands. Sam didn't look like she didn't like it...but he didn't want to make this awkward.

Too late.

At that moment, Danny's towel slipped right off his waist, falling down to his feet. Danny stood there frozen in embarrassment. All his blood going to his cheeks. Danny and Sam had seen each other with only under garments before...but not...naked-naked.

Sam's eyes fell upon Danny's manhood then climbed up to his frozen red face. "I'm going to let you get dressed." With that she turned and headed out of his bedroom, not looking back. Danny just looked down at the towel that covered his feet.

"Way to go Fenton. You almost die in your own shower...and now the only girl you ever had a chance with is unimpressed by your cock. Good game."


	5. Royal Backgrounds

**A/N - ** Good evening! So I am deciding if I should just keep uploading this every week...or every four days. There's a lack of reviews and I dunno if it's because I was uploading too fast or If I just suck at writing. xD If you want every four days then let me know in a review! If not then I will just update every week. To everyone who is reviewing and such I totally thank you. c:

Anyway this chapter will [cough cough] finally focus a bit more on Dash and Paulina! I have secretly looked forward to it~ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong> Royal Backgrounds

Dash was sitting in his living room, feet propped up on the coffee table, while holding his cell phone to his ear. When he was sent to the answering machine again, he growled in annoyance. After the beep he said

"Fenton! How fucking long am I supposed to wait for your ass to get here! You and your emo girlfriend can make out on your own time! Me and Paulina are coming over now!" He slammed down the lid harshly.

He flipped the phone back open and dialed another number. "Yo Paulina, you almost here...alright...alright...yeah I have booze." He laughed gently. "Hurry your ass over here and maybe I won't drink it all...alright. See you." He smiled to himself and closed the lid gently. This was going to be the longest evening known to mankind.

The blonde jock kept his bottom parked in his seat. Everything today just happened way too fast. At first he was arguing with Fenton...then he kicked him in the chest...and now they have to breath the same air for the next week over a dumb project. It was ridiculous. Lancer knows that he and Danny Fenton have never been on good terms. Dash might be a C student, but **he** even knows this whole plan was a BAD IDEA!

Regret crept into Dash's conscious at this point. This was really starting to look like his fault from all angles. He'd been bullying Danny since the start of high school. Of course it was all going to come back to bite him right in the ass in the future. Karma has really sharp teeth.

Thinking back a bit, he remembered Danny from middle school. They didn't speak or associate in any forms of way. They just had the same gym class together. Their lockers side by side. There was even a time when Dash had forgotten deodorant and Danny happily let him keep a spear he had in his locker.

Was that a trigger? He pondered. A trigger...something the consular talked to him about once or twice before...those sessions were mandatory thanks to his bullying problems. A trigger or something that provoked him into bullying other students. Dash bullied everyone lower than him...but everyone noticed he picked at Danny a lot more than the rest. What the hell could have provoked Dash into bullying Fenton? Could it be the fact he's so weak and puny? Could it be how he had a sarcastic remark for every thing ever said? It wasn't because he was better looking...well Fenton was handsome in his own way. Dark hair, light skin, light blue eyes...it was an exotic combination...on a girl. No homo...

Dash sighed heavily, letting his feet hit the floor. The time he spent with his mother this summer should have taught him a lesson at the very least. His mother was a woman of business. She traveled all the time so he rarely got to see her.

The previous summer, he took a trip with her to France. He had a chance to sit down and really talk with his mother. Something he could never do with his father. She knew about Dash's bullying troubles. She tried to get him to change for the better, at least for the last year of school. Dash was supposed to have returned a changed man. Putting his bullying past behind him...then reality stuck the moment he walked through those doors. He had a reputation to uphold. This was his role. He **had** to play it. Or be a nobody.

If he had just listened to her..or maybe if she stayed home once in a while. No, it wasn't her fault. It was...his fault? Fenton's fault?

* * *

><p>"Hey. Hey you...come over here!"<p>

Paulina walked down the street with her head held high. Her hair was tied in pigtails...in case Manson wanted to have another go at her head the witch wouldn't grab a whole hand full of her gorgeous locks. The tan skinned girl looked across the street out of the corner of her eye at who was calling her. Some guy with a group of friends starting at her like she was meat. She ignored them and continued walking.

When she was younger, she LOVED this kind of attention. She would walk over and tease them. Play with their minds...but now it was just obnoxious. Back then it was harmless flirting...maybe a car ride and some hanging out late at night. Now it's just sex. Sex sex sex sex. The fun stops when you start to look legal enough to bone. You have to worry about creeps and STDs and all kinds of bullshit. Paulina was a flirtatious girl. She was not a whore.

"You don't speak English? _Mami_! _Ben aqui_! Uh..._come-o, here-o, por flavor_!"

"_Pendejos!_" Paulina spat out to them angrily. "Figure that one out, you animals!"

"What? WHOA. You're an ugly whore anyway."

"Yeah fix your fucking hair!"

"Your ass is flat as hell!"

"You don't even have boobs. You're a dude!"

Stopping dead in her tracks, Paulina just looked at them in disgust. Her arms up in the air in utter disbelief. What the hell was wrong with _today_? Everyone was such a bitch. Was the world on their period? She flipped the animals off and continued on down the street. She just couldn't get to Dash's house any sooner!

Flip flops clanked hard down the road. Paulina's choice of attire wasn't exactly as high fashion as usual. She carried her gigantic red purse on her arm that didn't match anything she was wearing. A gray sweater to shield her arms from the sudden drop in temperature. Not to mention that gross bruise. Underneath, the baby tee and short shorts she had kept on from school.

She didn't have time to shower or anything fancy. She had to fix dinner for her Dad since he was working late once again. His little mistress was too good to cook dinner, so Paulina had to do it herself. In a matter of an hour and a half she fixed some good old fried chicken with rice and beans. Simple yet effective. She made sure to make enough so everyone could eat...if she only makes enough for herself and her father...that fat bitch would eat his food and play dumb.

Paulina rolled her eyes at the thought. Cheerleading season was over until the winter. So instead of having something to do after school she'd go home and put up with the _bruja_. She hoped this week would be fun filled with Dash, Kwan, and Star. Her little posse of friends...but nope. Sam and Danny were going to suck the fun out of everything. Especially Sam. Sam was always a debbie downer. Even if Danny would want to have fun she'd force him onto her side, as always. Stupid goth. She needs to go cut her wrists and pry to Satan like normal goths.

**BEEP!**

The young woman turned to the sound behind her. It was a white van. A white van...that was driving really slow. She looked around and saw no one in sight. She was right in Dash's neighborhood. Which was a relief. Paulina picked up the pace of her walk. Dash's house was another block away...but the neighborhood was so damn empty and quiet.

She turned around and saw the van was still slowly following her. The girl let out a sharp gasp as she dug in her purse for her phone. She'd just call Dash and have him stand outside for her. he turned again and her heart jumped. The van stopped. The sound of side door opening was all the fuel Paulina need to take off in a sprint down the street. She ran for her life down the street in those Old Navy flip flops as if those were a pair Nike's.

The brunette did not stop until she was in front of Dash's house. She nearly fell up the stairs to his porch and rung the door bell. Her heart raced in her chest as she dared to look down the street. The van made a u-turn and drove back the other way. "Thank you, Jesus." She exhaled slowly. That could have ended badly if she were...fat.

"Paulina." Dash stood there with the door open studying the girl who obviously looked shaken. Dash already figured it out. "No more. I'm picking you up from your house from now on. Get inside."

Paulina turned to Dash, heading in through the door he held open for her. "I'm fine, Dash. Nothing happened. I just freaked out over nothing." She dismissed.

Dash closed the door when they were both inside. "Something could have happened. You need to stop being so beautiful."

Paulina rolled her eyes and pointed to herself. "I look like crap."

"Guys like it when girls look bummy." Dash teased with a long smile. He headed into his kitchen.

"Oh now I'm a bum? I think that ranks lower than crap." Paulina sighed. She threw her purse on the couch and followed after. Once in the kitchen she was greeted with an ice cold beer. "I suddenly feel so much better about everything." She grabbed the bottle from Dash's hand. She popped the cap and downed the beer like it were water.

"Beer makes everything better." Dash said wisely as he too drank up. "After this we're heading to Fenton's. He and his girl aren't answering the Fenton's house so we gotta go find them."

"Yay." Paulina rolled her eyes. Her arms crossed...then an idea clicked into her mind. "Bring two beers!"

Dash lifted an eyebrow "Why?"

"A peace offering! We offer them beer and then they'll get along with us better!" Paulina said oh so sure this was the grand solution to all the fighting and drama. There was a small silence.

"You offer those losers your own booze." Dash shot in disgust.

Paulina put one hand on her hip. "The wicked witch of the west was all up in the kitchen. I couldn't sneak any! I'll pay you back if that makes you feel better. I am not going to fail this at all. I'm going to TRY to get along with Danny and what's her face!"

"Sam."

"I know! Don't throw me off topic!" Paulina growled, much to Dash's amusement. "Anyway, yeah. I'm going to try hard to get along with them. I am not ruining my chance to leave my house and go to the cosmetology collage of my dreams. You can't ruin your dreams of becoming a Personal Trainer. Dash. I know you hate Danny ALOT. But I hate Manson ALOT...I'm just not going to start with her. Don't start with Danny. We can make it up to them after we get a solid B- or above."

Dash looked down to Paulina...great not only was his mom counting on him, so was his best friend. Letting them both down is just something he couldn't begin to imagine dealing with. The blonde slicked his hair back and turned to the fridge to grab two more beers. Behind him, Paulina clapped to herself for making her friend give in.

"You owe me." Dash said simply handing her the bottles. She gave him a cheerful smile, taking the beers in her arms, and went to throw them in her purse. Dash grabbed one of his name brand jackets today. Not really wanting to show off his Casper High pride right now.

* * *

><p>After finishing their alcohol for the afternoon, the duo left Dash's house to head for the Fenton household. Dash bringing along a draw string backpack with a notebook and a pen, since they had no idea what they were doing. As for Paulina, she brought her whole entire house in that ridiculously huge purse of hers. The two chatted about things going on in their little network of friends at school along with what was happening down in Jersey Shore. Paulina super amazed at Snooki's weight loss while Dash wondered if his skin was healthy enough to get a decent tan without turning into a gigantic lobster.<p>

Paulina and Dash's relationship did nothing but grow in the last four years. Honestly, in Freshman year they weren't really friends. They tolerated each other. Paulina hated how the blonde thought he could hook up with her that easily. Dash hating how high maintenance the tanned girl was. It wasn't until the following year the two had started to become close. Thanks to Star and Kwan being a couple, the two satellites dragged their planets along when they went out.

The King and Queen of Casper High finally found some common ground. The fact they have the shittiest fathers ever made. Paulina's father did care for the girl, but when his new woman came into the picture two years ago, Paulina was no longer the apple of his eyes. It was something like Cinderella without the evil step sisters or the death of her mom and dad. Her papa believed in everything the older beautiful woman said...and concluded that Paulina was a spoiled teenager. Well he did make her that way!

Dash on the other hand, his father was always this high and mighty lawyer. He had high hopes for his only son to follow in his footsteps...until Dash actually started school and wasn't at all good at it. He tried to get tutors for his son which helped, but he never got report cards that averaged over a C. Which won't do in any high class law school. Dash's father pretty much gave up on him. Never goes to his games...never looks at his report cards. Just gives him the money to do whatever his son felt like. He stopped caring...and it hurt Dash. It hurt him more than he let on. It hurt worse than being flat out ignored.

The two stuck together. Going out together getting into anything they could to distract themselves from their busted family lives. Partying, loitering, five finger discounting...as long as they were together. They understood each other. In school, they were who everyone wanted to be. Outside the school, they just wanted to be anyone except themselves. The King and Queen of Casper High weren't as glamorous as everyone thought.

Despite the clichés, Dash and Paulina were never interested in each other romantically or physically. They have a laugh at each other when people thought they were dating. They were both interested in completely different types of people. Not that they didn't find each other attractive. Their relationship was like two siblings, very good friends. Never lovers.

Dash was WAY too lovey dovey and romantic. He was looking for someone to protect. Someone to hold and whisper sweet nothings into their ear. Someone who he could make melt into him like the charming guys do on his soaps. Not someone utterly helpless. That person better be able to stand on their own...but he wants that person to break at the touch of his fingers against their skin.

That was just nothing Paulina was interested in. She wanted someone as fierce as she was. She didn't need someone to take care of her. She needed someone who she can be on eye level with. Someone bold and not afraid of speaking up for what they believed in. That's the kind of person she wants. Someone with beauty and brains. One who won't just obey her because she's pretty. Paulina likes to put up a fight...she'll get bored without it.

"We should have drove." Paulina sighed whilst the two were now a few blocks away from Fenton Works.

"Then my car would have broken down from all the crap in your purse." Dash teased as he slipped his sunglasses on his face. It wasn't sunny in the least.

Paulina frowned. "You look like a crack head."

"You're still a bum."

"A cute bum." She corrected.

"Am I a cute crack head?" Dash lifted up the dark glasses and gave her a bright look.

"No such animal."

The two laughed lightly to each other until finally reaching the front of Fenton Works. There was no chance of going to knock at the door because both Sam and Danny were sitting on the front steps. The duo sat with a opened box of Cocoa Puffs. Not ashamed of how they were eating it right out of the box. Paulina and Dash continued studying the two.

Sam sat there in a black jacket, blue tee shirt underneath, black ripped pants, and unfashionable combat boots. Looking like something that crawled out of Hot Topic. Along with her signature purple spider backpack. Her makeup way too dark for her skin tone. Danny sat there looking paler than usual for some odd reason. He seemed to be fidgety sitting in his bright white tee and slightly baggy pants. His hands fondling each other as if to get some warmth or something to hold while Sam's hands were in the cereal box. Maybe he should have wore a jacket. It's chilly out.

There was an awkward silence as Paulina and Dash looked down at the two. They...didn't know what to say. Neither did the other two. Danny looked up to the two then back to the cereal box. He grabbed the box and held it up to them. Offering some of the chocolaty treat. Sam was staring at the two intensely. Waiting for one of them to say something smart.

Dash ignored Sam's attempts of a scary glare. He kindly took the box and grabbed a handful of the cereal in his hand. He held the box for Paulina, if she wanted some, and surprisingly she took a small handful for herself. Dash handed the box back. Sam stood up and took it from him.

"We'll bring it along. In case we get hungry." Danny said stiffly to the two.

Dash nodded to this. Paulina then said "I have beer...if you want some when people aren't watching us."

"That...sounds amazing." Danny lit up instantly.

"This is a truce then?" Sam dove in, not wanting Danny to get up his hopes.

Dash looked offended by the smaller girl and was about to shoot back, but Danny got to her first "Paulina offered us beer, Sam. That is very much a truce."

"Right...Sorry." Sam said looking to Paulina. It was awkward, the last time Sam apologized to this woman..she almost ate her. "And...sorry to both of you for today."

"I'm sorry too." Paulina said a bit too quickly. She held herself back and smiled. "I really am sorry, you guys"

"I am sorry Paulina...and I'm sorry Dash." Danny said looking back and forth. But mainly at Dash.

Dash's hardened look seemed to have soften a little bit "I am sorry Sam. I am...Fenton. I mean...I am sorry...Fen-toaster-strudel." He smiled a cocky smile at the shorter guy.

Danny couldn't help but smile a bit to himself "It's a start. All we need to do is go to Wal-Mart together and we'll be best friends."

"Votes to stay away from Wal-Mart together." Sam said quickly throwing her hand in the air. Dash and Paulina throwing their hands up as well. The three looked to Danny to join in as well.

The blue eyed boy threw his hand up as well. This temporary friendship might not be so bad. Now everyone just had to stick to it. Danny was naive but not that naive to believe there weren't going to be some disagreements. For now, it was nice to feel normal. "No Wal-Mart."


	6. Teacher's Pets

**A/N**- So I've decided to go with the every four days for uploading! Thanks for the reviews everyone! ;3 This chapter is pretty long but it's because there's plot in it! So enjoy and let know what ya think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: <strong>Teacher's Pets

Not long after Tucker had gotten off the phone with Danny, Valerie made her way to the Nasty Burger. Tucker saving the table in the far back so while Team Lily discuss their topic, so other students wouldn't try to copy. Tucker was paranoid like that.

"Star and Kwan are on their way. Let's try to figure out a topic before they get here." Valerie noted while pulling out her notebook from her backpack.

Tucker looked up from the computer sitting in front of him. "Valerie...this is a group project. Shouldn't we wait for everyone else?"

Valerie gave him a cold look "Tucker."

"Yes?"

"What do you think EVERYONE is going to try to pick for a topic?"

"We-"

"I mean WHO do you think."

Tucker was thinking too hard on this. When he realized that, his look dulled instantly. He and Valerie both said in unison "Danny Phantom."

"We need to find a topic." Tucker said going back to his computer.

"Too bad there's been no ghosts for a while. Danny would be bombarded with people." Valerie laughed. She pulled out her phone to quickly check for messages.

"There's a reason ya know." Valerie looked up to the other and listened to him speak "He said that the ghosts have been distracted or something. Too busy complaining."

"I think it's deeper than complaints, Tucker." Valerie said not buying the reason.

Tucker shrugged "He's going to investigate it later. Right now we have this stupid project to worry about."

"At least we have a small break from it." The brunette smiled to Tucker while going back to her phone.

Valerie had found out Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton not too long after she found out the truth about her 'boss' Vlad Masters being Vlad Plasmius. As promised, the dirty man promoted her father and relocated them to the better part of Amity Park. It didn't change her at all. She got VERY shady of the man and it showed. Vlad wasn't able to fully trust her anymore, but he didn't demote her father. He just stopped bothering with the girl. She was way smarter than he gave her credit for.

The girl refocused her attention back to Danny Phantom. She wanted to know what else she could pull out of him before tearing him apart molecule by molecule. Instead the duo found themselves working together to stop the stronger ghosts. Valerie only improved in her ghost fighting skills, not failing to impress the halfa with what she was made of. Valerie's hatred toward Phantom faded over time. Phantom making sure to apologize to her for causing so much grief in her life, but insisted she was glad he came along...not in the sarcastic way she had told him when she had him all chained up.

She was sincerely glad he had came along when he did. He changed her life. Showed her she was more than just a pretty little doll that rode with the popular girls. He helped her find herself. He helped her build character and become the strong woman she is today.

Then Danny simply throws out there that he's actually Danny Fenton...morphs back...and Valerie is mortified that she never caught it.

Valerie knew the ghost boy had some hope that, because of his revealing, they'd be able to pick up their broken relationship...but no. Valerie liked Danny a whole lot. A lot more than she means to...but he is HALF ghost. He isn't completly human. That was something she couldn't put aside like Sam could. Danny claimed he understood her feelings and they simply remained close friends...and she became an official member of Team Phantom.

"Maybe the project should be about mainstream television and how everything on TV is about 14 years being pressured to have sex all the time?" Valerie asked scrolling through her phone.

"Or how about President Barack Obama!" Tucker asked coolly.

"Once again, it's just one of those default topics." Valerie sighed.

"Sarah Palin?"

Valerie just stared at the other very very evilly.

"Kidding kidding...but how about the state of Alaska. It is interesting." Tucker had to admit.

"Snow...polar bears...It's about exciting as a report on Antarctica." Valerie smiled sarcastically.

"Right...Star and Kwan will be put to sleep by the idea." The bell rung in the restaurant and as if on cue, the bright couple walked on in. Spotting Tucker and Valerie instantly.

"Hey Val!" Star beamed brightly to her friend, her eyes looked to Tucker dully. "Foley."

"Hey Foley! Sup?" Kwan greeted with a punch to his shoulder.

Tucker tried to hide his cringe and smiled up to him "Hey bro, take a seat." Damnit...Kwan was going to bust his arm right off at this rate. "You think of any topi-"

"-So me and Kwan thought of a great topic!" Star said to Valerie happily cutting off the glasses wearing teen.

"Yep! We should definately make the topic DANNY PHANTOM!" Kwan said over excitedly pounding his fists on the table.

"It's so original right?" Star asked. Her and her Asian boyfriend looking at the other two for an approval.

Tucker and Valerie exchanged looks and laughed lightly to each other. Valerie had to say something. They cannot take this important project and throw it at Danny. He has his own shit to figure out. "No. I hate him." She stayed smiling.

"Plus it's something everyone's doing." Tucker added dully.

Kwan looked surprised. "You really think other people are going to do that?"

A group of teens walked by talking.

"We're doing this project on Danny Phantom right?"

"Definitely!"

"Yes it's so original!"

Valerie motioned to the group as if to say 'told you'. Kwan and Star's faces turned grim at the realization that their project was less than original.

Tucker tried to raise their spirits a bit "We didn't think of-"

"-Did you guys think of anything?" Star asked cutting Tucker off yet again.

"No." Tucker said.

"Aww. What a bummy." Star sighed, pulling a bottle of water out of her purse.

_'Bummy'_ Tucker thought to himself in disgust. This wasn't going to be the walk in the park he had hoped.

"We definately have to think of something good. We can't just think of any old topic." Valerie said trying to get serious here. "We need something no one else will do that is interesting enough to catch Lancer's attention."

"So uh...this project can be about anyone or anything?" Kwan asked to make sure.

"That's right, Kwan." Valerie nodded.

"If we want to impress Lancer...let's do this project about him." Kwan shrugged simply. "Interview him...gather facts about him. Video him. Write about him. He'll be so impressed with us he can't only give us a passing grade but recommendations for collage as well."

Tucker looked over his glasses at the other. Valerie put down her phone with wide eyes. Star dropped her water bottle in utter shock.

Kwan lowered his head. "Guess that was a stupid idea, huh?"

"THAT'S BRILLIANT!" Star, Tucker and Valerie shouted at the same time in the jocks face. Everyone in the restaurant went quiet as they looked to the source of the yelling. The three teens turn away pretending they didn't just do that. The conversations started up around them once again.

"Seriously Kwan, that is a great idea! Lancer is probably waiting for someone to do a project about him!" Valerie said encouragingly to the man. Kwan's face lit up with joy.

"Sounds like the only reason he'd offer to do this project." Tucker said to himself.

Star put a hand on Kwan's shoulder "I knew my baby was smart! Somewhere in there."

"It's nothing Star-cakes." Kwan said oh so proudly. "So how do we start this?"

"We can all look up his facebook and find out more about him." Tucker suggested.

Valerie put a hand up "Everyone knows his 'sister' is just him in a dress right?" The other three nodded. "Okay good."

"We are so gonna win this project!" Star cheered happily.

"Star, there's nothing to win. We just need the highest grade possible." Valerie noted.

Star let out an 'oh'...then smiled again. "We're so gonna ace this project!"

"That's more like it." Valerie smiled warmly.

Their team wasn't the greatest but everyone was willing to contribute to it. Everyone was cooperating. The four spent the next few hours gathered around Tucker's computer while looking up Lancer on facebook. Making up a fake account to access his information. It was fun finding a hot girl's picture and making the dud account and making up the ridiculous name of '_Weluv Tacobella_' for it. Hey it worked, Lancer accepted the friendship!

"Holy shit, his name is William!" Kwan said surprised. For a moment he didn't think Lancer had a first name.

"I didn't know that either." Valerie was surprised as well.

"It suits him." Star smiled.

"Agreed." Tucker nodded.

The sun was finally setting in the town of Amity Park by the time the four made it outside. All of them laughing out loud in smiles over the time they'd just spent together. This project was beyond easy now. Everyone was on the same page, everyone had their own thing to do, and most importantly...THEIR TOPIC WAS THE BEST. They were going to get an easy A!

"Since seniors have off to work on their project for the next few days...we should go to breakfast before looking up Lancer's contacts." Valerie looked to her group mates for approval.

"Oh wow! I'm in!" Kwan said excitedly. He looked to Tucker. "Make sure to bring your computer again. I've never seen Internet run so smoothly before."

Tucker nodded to the jock "Of course, man. Make sure to bring your amazing brain."

"My cousin works at IHOF, she could give us a huge discount!" Star suggested happily.

"Is it tomorrow yet?" Tucker asked in excitement. The teens broke out in laughter but Valerie stopped them when she had an idea.

"We should invite 'Team Rose'...maybe if they spent more time together like us...they'll get along better."

Kwan nodded furiously "Hell yeah! That is a good idea, Val! Dash always works better on a full stomach. We can take my Mom's van!"

Star didn't look too pleased about having to share the same space with Sam and Danny. Sam was just a complete bitch. Not just because Paulina thought so...okay maybe because Paulina thought so. But Danny Fenton was always a freak in her eyes. His family were ghost hunters! Who seriously does that? "Sounds good." She smiled smally.

Valerie hugged the slightly taller girl. Valerie knows Star wouldn't like this, but her being a good sport like this was why Valerie never broke apart from her even when Paulina did. "Thanks Star."

"It's cool. Maybe...it'll be fun?" Star smiled, happily hugging her back.

"They're good people. I promise." Valerie assured her.

**VROOM!**

The four gasped for breath when about five white vans zoomed down the dark streets of Amity park. They went so fast, they were all nearly blown off their feet at the huge wind it caused.

"What the hell was that?" Tucker asked out loud. His beanie was turned sideways off his head.

"Whatever it was...it needs to never happen again!" Star whined, her hair standing sideways. Kwan was laughing at her mess of a head.

Valerie had caught a glimpse of the white cars. They were oddly familiar. She had definately seen those kind of vans somewhere before. It then hit her. "The Guys in White?"

* * *

><p>A few hours earlier, Team Rose...which nobody agreed was a good name at all...found themselves at the Amity Park Town Park. Since they figured the Nasty Burger would be the place everyone would be at a critical time like this. Not the Library or computer lab or anywhere with easily researchable topics...<p>

Paulina had a blanket in her purse...so she spread it out for them all to sit at. They all had their notebooks and pencils, let us not forget the peace offering booze and cocoa puffs, very ready to find a topic.

"We should do the topic about Danny Phantom!" Dash said excitedly.

Paulina agreed happily "Oh yes! The local ghost boy is definately someone I wanna research. Danny you can force him to come here and get all kinds of information."

"Yeah, except for the part in which everyone and their mother is using Danny Phantom as their subject." Sam said a bit annoyed. She pointed behind her, where teens were running around calling out Danny Phantom. Begging him to come out...and even offering him treats.

"How about just plain old ghosts?" Dash asked.

"I know we're trying to be as easy as possible, but I REALLY don't want to do a topic about ghosts." Danny spoke up, he took his beer and started to chug it down. Sadly knowing this wouldn't be a close enough amount to find his happy drunk place.

"Then what else is there, Fen-topsy-turby." Dash asked annoyed mostly by the fact Danny was chugging his beer down more effortlessly than he could.

Danny let out a sigh of relief from the cold drink. He smiled to Dash "How about...oh I dunno...Shakespeare. Lancer loves that kind of crap."

"Oh my god, Shakespeare is so annoying. Everyone always dies in his crummy stories." Paulina whined.

"I enjoy Shakespeare's works, myself." Sam smiled quite smug.

Paulina rolled her eyes "Of course you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam's eyes darting right at her.

Dash slammed his one hand down hard on the other in between the two, causing both girls to jump back from the heavy hands. "Stop it." He simply stated. "I think Fenton's got something going here."

"He does?" Sam and Paulina didn't say in unison, but almost at the same time.

Danny took the bottle from his mouth and tilted his head at Dash "I do?"

Dash nodded "We need a topic Lancer likes. That way he'll favor us and give us a good grade."

"That's a...that's a great idea!" Sam smiled at Dash's observation of Danny's suggestion. "We need to figure out what Lancer likes."

"He likes to play terrible mind games with us." Paulina nodded surely.

"That's what teachers do." Dash pointed out. He let out a soft hum as he rubbed at his chin. He looked to Danny who was busy trying to down the beer. "Fenton, you CAN contribute."

"I just did...four seconds ago." Danny let out a burp, finally finishing the drink. "You called it out."

"Uh...he is an English teacher...wow we are not writing a report about English teachers." Sam said cringing at the thought.

"No. NO WE SHOULD!" Dash said as a light bulb clicked on in his brain. Overwhelmed by the idea he couldn't even speak.

Sam took the hint and her eyes grew wide with excitement. "We should! About a _certain_ English teacher!"

"About Lancer? This report revolving around Mr. Lancer?" Danny's smiled spreading wide across his face.

"Lancer loves himself more than anything! He's going to love a report written about himself!" Paulina squealed happily. Innuendo very intended.

"FUCK YES!" Dash pumped his fist into the air. "Lancer is going to be our group topic."

"Not only will we get an amazing grade...he'll cut us all kinds of slack for the rest of the year!" Danny laughed in pure joy at his realization.

Sam nodded mischievously. That dark smile finding her lips. "If we play our cards right, we might even be able to send a copy of the report to the newspapers...and qualify him to become teacher of the year."

"This is going to be the best report ever!" Paulina said holding her hand out for a high five. The other three immediately throwing their hands into the five overjoyed with their oh so original idea. Realizing that they were all getting too happy with their enemies, the hands fell back to themselves.

The next hour was spent gathering as much information about Lancer that they knew from being in his English class for the past four years. Which was not even close to the amount needed to do a whole project. They'd have to go right to the source. Right to Lancer's house. He'd be so pleased and proud...that he'd never test the four again. They'd have get out of jail free cards for the rest of high school.

Darkness was slowly falling upon Amity Park and it was time to go home for the night. The teenagers packed up their things and quietly exited the park. Not having much to say to one another now that the topic wasn't about the project. They walked the darkening trail, the street lights turned on and guided their way.

"Why did it get so cold all of a sudden?" Paulina pouted.

"I wish I knew." Sam said in agreement. The cold catching up to her, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes from out of her jacket pocket. This would give her some warmth.

Dash was a bit taken back at the sight of the dark girl lighting up her cigarette. He would have never guessed she was a smoker. She seemed to...nerdish? Nerd kids were goody goody...then again most goths are known to be potheads.

"You want one Dash?" Sam slowly asked the jock who was so obviously looking at her in a weird way.

"Sure." Dash nodded, taking a cigarette from the pack Sam offered to him.

There was a silence again as they walked. Dash just...holding onto the cancer stick...fiddling with it.

"You want a lighter Dash?" Sam asked in the same slow tone, but this time cracking a small smile of amusement.

"Please."

"You want me to smoke it for you Dash?" Sam smiled evilly, Danny and Paulina both trying to hold back laughter at the blonde.

Dash smiled along with the others, handing the lighter back to Sam after taking a long drag. "No no. I can handle that one...these cigarettes are high quality...nice!"

"Thank you. If I'm going to destroy my lungs with tar, I'd rather be classy about it."

"Sounds like words to live by." Dash nodded.

Sam just had to ask "Paulina do you smoke?"

Paulina shook her head...then tilted it. "Sometimes once in a while. I'm not a fiend like, Dash."

"I'm not a fiend!" Dash argued quickly.

Paulina put a hand on Sam's shoulder, leaning in close to her and whispering loud enough for Dash to hear "He so is!"

Sam didn't show her surprise at the seemingly sudden physical interaction with Paulina. Trying to ignore the warm breath brushing against her skin so gently, she laughed heartedly with Paulina. A situation she didn't see herself in eight hours ago.

"What about you, Fenton? You obviously like to drink so..." Dash asked looking over to Danny. Danny was walking along beside him with his arms crossed.

"I'm a once in a while kind of guy too. " Danny said with a light smile. Feeling secretly awkward that Dash was speaking civilly to him for once. He pushed the awkward feeling aside, feeling like being a bit more open."I am more of a drinker, yeah. It's a wee bit cold...a light does sound nice." He hummed a bit lightly...maybe he can take a drag from Sam?

"Bring a jacket next time will ya, Fenton? Really. Did you not realize how cold it was?" Dash blurted out harshly at the sudden realization that it had to be a good 40 degrees and Danny was carelessly prancing around without a jacket.

Danny bit his lip and turned away, simply saying "No."

The blonde was confused now. No witty sarcastic assholish comeback. Danny Fenton...answered a question without any lip! Dash just let it go, continuing in a much in a much softer tone."Well...the weather's going to be chilly. Tomorrow when we go out...bring a sweater or something. We can't afford you getting sick." He turned his gaze from Danny, taking another drag.

"Thanks for the concern. I wish you'd have thought about my health when you were using me as a human punching bag." Danny replied simply. He realized that he didn't mean to say that...and he still couldn't care.

"No no, I deserve that." Dash sighed. Feeling a bit of pride that he was able to hold himself back like that. He was trying to be nice to the boy and he just threw it in his face. "It's cool."

Sam exhaled her smoke in relief, she was about ready to step in between the two. Paulina was relieved as well. Also feeling happy that her speech registered a little bit to the man. That is until...

"No, it's not cool." Danny tried to explain, lowering his hands down to his sides. He just wanted to do anything to get this stupid night over and done with. The day was dragging on forever..so much was happening...he needed more alcohol! Or sleep...sleep is healthier. "I'm sorry. It's just hard..."

"Well it's hard for me too!" Dash spat back, throwing his cigarette into the street harshly.

"How the hell is it hard for you?" Danny snapped, not even remembering the apology from three seconds ago. "You're not the one getting shoved in lockers or beat up or picked on. You're the one DOING it! To me! For no fucking reason!"

The group had stopped walking entirely. They stood under a dark street light that was a bit late turning on. Dash and Danny just staring at each other in silence. Paulina and Sam watching from a safe distance. Sam threw her cigarette down and stepped on it. She was about to stop this, but Paulina gently took her arm.

"Let them talk it out." Paulina said as nicely as she could. She expected the other to simply to push her away. To her surprise, Sam just stepped back and watched quietly. Paulina was right. Their mess with something they had to figure out. Like her and Paulina's beef could only be settled between the two of them...Sam kinda hoped that wouldn't happen for a while.

"It's hard for me because..." Dash started but cut himself off. Looking down to the slightly shorter young man. His blue eyes looked to him furiously. As if the hatred from all these years sat in that gaze. It would be an intimidating look for anyone else except the scrawny runt. "...because..."

The light flashed on from the street light, causing Danny to jump at the sudden light. He breathed with a laugh. "Timing."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Danny jumped back again at the shrill screaming of Paulina. His head, along with Sam and Dash, turned quick in the direction of Paulina's finger at the white wall of an old building beside them. Danny's eyes widened in horror, subconsciously taking a step back. "Get away from it."

The white wall had words written on it. Words...written in the same black substance that attacked Danny in the shower earlier that evening. Sam inched in closer to read off the wall in a tone much quieter than her usual.

**"The ceremony has started**

**Your days are numbered**

**One by one you fall**

**Until there are none**

**The white of the lily consumed by dark**

**The red of the rose will be your spilled blood**

**The conquers will become the conquered"**

"That didn't even rhyme." Dash sighed at the awkward attempt at poem. He walked right up to it and went to touch it.

"DASH NO!" Danny roared speeding at the other faster than humanly possible. He grabbed the bigger man by the shirt and pulled him back with all his might. Dash's eyes widened, not even sure of what he was seeing.

A tiny black hand reached out for him. The hand missed him by a centimeter thanks to Danny pulling him away in the nick of time. They both hit the concrete hard. Dash scrambled to his bottom just looking in dis belief while Danny was trying to calm himself down before having a panic attack.

Paulina and Sam looked down to the two boys then back to the wall. Which was now nothing but a block of the black substance. The words had...melted? The goo hardened on the wall, making no attempts to 'attack' again.

"That was a ghost right?" Paulina asked in shock. Never before had she seen any ghost do that.

"A brand spanking new actually threatening ghost." Sam breathed out. She turned to Paulina, snapping her fingers at her for her attention. "Pen and Paper...you have any?"

While Paulina dug through her purse to find a pen and some paper, Danny gotten back up the ground. He looked down to Dash who still looked pretty freaked out. "You okay?"

"No!" Dash answered as if Danny were completely nuts. "What the hell was that? How did you know about that?"

"I didn't!" Danny quickly defended. "I saw it coming at you, so I pulled you back..."

"Thanks." Dash interrupted. This shouldn't be turned into an argument right now.

Danny nodded, he held a hand out for Dash. Dash sat there for a second before grabbing the arm and using it to get himself to his feet.

"Write this down." Sam instructed Paulina, who was ready to write. Sam repeated the words on the wall while it was still fresh on her mind. Paulina managed to get everything Sam had said down on paper. "Okay...thanks."

"You're welcome." Paulina nodded, ripping the page out of her Sayanara Pussycat notebook and handing it to Sam. "Now what?"

"We should just go home." Danny said looking to them all seriously. "We all need to hurry home before-"

Sirens blazed throughout the once quiet street. In less than a second the four were surrounded by at least five white vans. Stepping out of the vans were guys...dressed in white suits.

"-the Guys in White come, apparently." Danny finished wearily.

"Hey! Those are the weirdos that stalked me today!" Paulina threw her finger out at them angrily. "Those vans were exactly the same!"

"Alright you kids are to go home immediately!" One of the guys in white stepped forward. A redheaded man in black shades. Danny and Sam noticed these guys in white were not the usual ones that came around and annoyed them. These guys were different..except for the fact they were ALL as inhumanly muscular as the usual.

Sam crossed her arms and scowled "Yeah...no. We're all legal adults now."

"Well...you legal adults go home immediately!" The redheaded guy threatened. Another guy stepped beside him. A guy with obviously dyed blue hair.

"This is a government emergency. I am Agent Martinez...that is Agent Blake. We work for the Supernatural branch of the Guys in White." Agent Martinez stated professionally.

"Wait. There's more than just ghost hunting when it comes to the Guys in White?" Sam asked thoroughly surprised.

Agent Blake nodded "There is. Now get out of here before we have to take you in custody for not cooperating."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Dash said quickly as he hurried down the street away from that weirdness. Paulina followed after hurriedly. Sam saw Danny just staring at the wall of hardened goo...it had to mean something to him. But what?

Sam gently slipped her arm in Danny's. Danny looked to her nervously. Not knowing what she was doing. When she smiled gently, it made him feel at ease for the moment "Let's go, Danny." She whispered gently, pulling him away from the scene while the Guys in White were setting up their caution tape.

Once they were far enough, Danny stopped in his tracks. Sam, who was still holding on to him, stopped as well. Dash and Paulina were walking a bit ahead so they were out of earshot. Danny looked to Sam seriously. "Sam. Make sure Dash and Paulina get home safe. I have to go see what's up with that."

"Danny, no!" Sam gripped his arm tighter. "I'll go with you. Can you just wait for a minute?"

"I can't wait. I have to talk to someone about this, right now." Danny said honestly looking down to her.

"Who?"

"...One of my never ending contacts of people who owe me." Danny cracked a smile. Sam hated that smile so much. It just made her really believe he was okay, when he obviously wasn't. "This isn't a matter of ghosts right now. I said I'll tell you what's going on when I can...and if things go the way I want them to...I will know everything plus more."

"Be careful. Just be careful." Sam stressed to the other teen. Her eyes looking up into his, as if she were searching for something. Searching for anything so he'd reconsider.

Danny bent down a bit, pushing the bangs off of Sam's forehead before pressing a gentle kiss against the now exposed forehead. "No promises." He smiled gently. "I'll try hard."

Sam blushed trying not to look as awkward as she felt...which wasn't working. Why...the hell did Danny just do that? "Okay..."

Danny's smile faded when Sam's eyes didn't go back to his. His heart ached a bit at the unsaid rejection. Why did he do that? That was...stupid. So stupid. Beyond stupid. Idiotic. He walked past Sam, leaving her standing there silently looking to the ground.

"Dash, Paulina..." Danny walked up to them. The duo stopped and turned, not noticing the others had stopped before. "My house is over there...so I'm going to just head home now."

"Danny you shouldn't walk alone! Not after that weird thing that just happened!" Paulina said concerned.

"Don't worry, Paulina. My parents hunt ghosts...I can handle myself. You all stick together." Danny said with smile. It was funny...concern coming from Paulina would have melted his heart a few years ago...

Dash nodded with no objection of Fenton leaving. "Stay safe."

"I will, night." Danny turned and saw Sam walking over to the smaller group. His smile faded instantly. "Sam I-"

"-Please don't do that again." Sam whispered without even looking at the halfa. She walked past him and up to the other two. The three continued down the sidewalk toward their respective homes.

Danny didn't want to look back. So he didn't. He went off quickly and found an alleyway. With a flash of light, he transformed to his ghost half. He took the skies to head home. His focus should be on this reoccurring incident with the mysterious black goo...but it was on Sam.

Sam. Sam. Sam.

He thought it was the right thing to do at the moment...

They really weren't going to get back together, were they?


	7. Dark of the Night

**A/N** - Had a bit of blockage, don't mind how crappy this chapter is XD But at least enjoy more action and a fruitloop? 8D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: <strong>Dark of the Night

Danny Phantom flew over the dark skies of Amity Park. The Guys in White were still trying to figure out what was plastered on the wall. Trying fruitlessly to scrape some up for samples. He caught a glimpse of Tucker, Valerie, Star and Kwan all standing outside the Nasty Burger looking in the direction of the where he'd just come from. At least they were as far away from the weirdness as possible.

The rest of Amity Park seemed to be eerily quiet. The sudden cold had the residents locked away indoors. Even the usual kids who played an extra hour in the dark didn't want to be bothered to bundle up a bit to play.

The black and white clad teen floated on down to a small alleyway to morph back into his civilian form. As the cold rushed back into his living figure he ran down the street and up the stairs to his house. Finally, home - "Oh my god...it's not even safe here..." Danny muttered to himself in realization. He probably wouldn't get a lick of sleep tonight...no one home...even if his parents were here he'd find some comfort in that. No. It was better they weren't here. It was too dangerous.

Danny stuck his key in the doorknob, turned and pushed the door open to let himself inside. Right when he walked in his ghost sense went off. Jumping back, he instantly transformed into his ghost half and aimed his glowing green hand at the figure on his couch.

"Oh Daniel, good evening to you."

"You're shitting me." Danny's arm lowered to his side at the sight of Vlad Masters sitting there. On _HIS_ couch. Crossing his legs as he held a glass of _HIS _tea. In HIS house. Filling _HIS_ air with the funk of expensive rich people cologne.

This smug mother fucker.

The older man sat on the couch looking up to the young man smiling quite pleasantly at his irritated look. Danny slammed the door hard, making sure to lock every single lock on it, before letting himself morph back to his original form "You look comfortable."

Vlad shrugged simply. He took a sip of his tea before continuing "I've sat on more comfortable cactus's."

Danny was three steps away from just shoving that tea cup down Vlad's throat. He paused. No...he drove Sam away already. He drove away one thing that could have got him through this emotionally. He needed to know what Vlad knows right now. He had to just ignore the older man's fruity-loopness for now.

"I thought you had to invite vampires inside...at least that's how Buffy's universe goes." Danny rolled his eyes. He walked over to the couch across from Vlad and plopped down hard with a loud sigh. He sprawled out on the couch instantly feeling 40 times better.

Vlad didn't reply instead he studied the only other halfa in existence. He looked so so tired. Someone his age should be that tired or irritable...well Daniel was always quite irritable. That was besides the point. Over the last four years their relationship had, believe it or not, gotten better. Not to the point where they were friends or the like. The two just had a unofficial agreement. Favors getting tossed back and forth between the two.

That started after Vlad had ended his little 'mid life crisis' episodes. The awkward time frame where he decided to become the Mayor of Amity Park and beyond. Eventually he had truly gained interest in politics. They had become something more to him than just the battle of the richest. It was like a game. A game he could get into...risk...level up...score. That's how he learned that in order to be a good enough mayor he actually had to CARE about Amity Park. He started doing that and was looked on in a positive light. So positive that he was re-elected without cheating!

The older man still had his diabolical...it's just he was taking his sweet sweet time. No need to rush things. Vlad was a patient man. He would wait another 20 years to launch a scheme if needed. This isn't stopping him from trying to tinker with the ghost zone.

This is where Danny comes in.

Vlad would ask Danny to clean up his 'accidents'...in exchange Danny would ask Vlad to help him with really tough foes. Danny hated to help Vlad out and rather he'd clean up his own mess, but innocent people were normally involved. So he couldn't refuse anyway.

Plus the old man was in the loop. He managed to somehow know EVERYTHING that was going on ghost wise. He had plenty of ghost minions ease dropping in on the important conversations of the ghost zone. That was also when he stopped trying to flat out kill Jack Fenton. He still hated his guts in private..and openly. He still obviously loved Maddie Fenton. Flirted with her even when she would tell him to go screw himself. Danny was VERY suspicious of these things...another reason to keep the fruit loop close.

Danny turned his head to Vlad and just stared at him. Vlad looking extra fancy tonight. He was wearing a white suit instead of the usual dark one. It seemed to be a bit off to Danny. Unless the man had come back from an important meeting.

"So yeah, about that question."

"Go on." Vlad set down his tea. Giving his full attention to the other. He crossed his arms and smiled to him with that mocking smile Danny just wanted to rip off.

_Fenton. CHILL. Getting smart to this guy does nothing but get him off._

_Wow ew._

He threw the pleasurable thoughts of blasting Vlad's stupid face to smithereens and sat up straight, looking to the older man seriously. Vlad was taken a bit back by the sudden change in the younger boy's posture and overall attitude. "Today I was attacked by something..._non_-ghost."

The boy waited for Vlad's reaction, but the other just looked at him to continue.

"It was like...some weird darkness goop. My blasts didn't phase him at all, it was just this terrible darkness creeper. It even spoke to me." Danny shivered a bit recalling the memory, his gaze turned to the top of the dark stairs. Which now looked absolutely frightening.

"Like this?" Vlad had pulled out his iPhone while Danny spoke. He held up the phone for Danny to see. The boy got off the couch and walked over to get a closer look. It was a picture of the scene he just left! The hardened goo on the white wall.

"How did you get th-You're the mayor." Danny asked and answered his own question in one go. "I was just there. The wall...it had words on it."

"I didn't know that." Vlad put away his phone in quite a quick maneuver, not taking his curious gaze off Danny "What did it say?"

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but slowly closed it and looked away.

Vlad clapped his hands. "Good job, Daniel. Good job."

"Vlad, that thing almost killed me in my bathtub! I was freaked out!" Danny spat out accidentally.

He did NOT mean to say that either. Was his mental filter broken today?

"Are you alright?" Vlad stood up and placed a hand on Danny's arm. Danny looked to him confused. Though the other's gaze looked...concerned. He looked into the darker blue eyes for a moment until his common sense kicked back in.

Danny shook off Vlad's arm in disgust. "Don't...touch me. I'm okay."

Vlad only smiled as he took back his own hand "I already have people on it as we speak. I have no idea when I'll find anything useful, but when I do I shall contact you instantly."

"Thanks." Danny said as he stood there just looking at Vlad...then looking to the darkness upstairs...he should probably try to make a run for Tucker's house. Yeah running at Tucker's house seemed logical right now.

"And Daniel..." Danny's eyes widened when he saw Vlad had managed to stand right in front of Danny without him even noticing the elder ghost. He looked up into the dark eyes a bit nervous at how close they were. "If you need someone to talk to, I am here for you."

Danny couldn't help but blush a tad bit. Mainly because Vlad was breathing right on his face which would have probably been a grosser feeling if Vlad's breath didn't smell so impossibly fresh. Fenton, get your shit together...LIKE NOW!

"I...yeah...I'm fine. Go. You have a city to run!" Danny insisted. He walked past the older halfa right to the door. Opening it for him to be on his way. "You don't want to be caught hanging out with the son of the Fenton family." He smiled a bit strained.

"Alright, enjoy your night, little badger. I will be in touch." Vlad said looking the teen over before making his way out. He had other things to do. Apparently whatever shook the boy up tonight closed him off even more than usual. This had meant he had to really dig into this mess. Whatever was after Danny like this sure could be after him too.

Of course Vlad was thinking of his well being! He is Vlad Masters after all. that aspect about the old man had not changed.

"Oh wait Vlad!"

The silver haired man had just made it down to the sidewalk before Turning his name. Suddenly his eyes opened wide as he just managed to dodge something thrown right in the direction of his face. The flying object landed in the street behind him with a crack. Catching his breath at the sudden rush of adrenaline, he looked over in the street to see...it was the teacup he had been drinking out of.

"Yeah don't want my mom to catch '_fruit-loop-is'_ from ya. Say hi to your cat for me!" Danny beamed brightly before slamming the door and locking it back up again.

"THAT'S MY SISTER'S CAT YOU NUTTER BUTTER!" Vlad hollered from outside in complete anger. Danny laughing at the old man at his expense. This is exactly what he gets for barging into his house and basically calling him an idiot for forgetting the writings on the wall. It's not his fault he was having his like 5th heart attack of the day at that moment. Though he really regret not paying attention to it.

Danny was basically standing at the door laughing for a good three minutes until he was sure Vlad had flown away to his stupid rich house. He simply stood there satisfied...until he turned and saw that the only light on in the house was the living room light and he was all alone.

He had forgotten what he was just carelessly laughing about.

"Okay Fenton...okay...you're okay..." Danny's back pressed against the locked door, slowly sliding down to the ground. The teen sat there on the ground, his arms to his chest, his eyes wandering around. It was dark upstairs...it was dark in the kitchen...it was dark in that corner...he even manged to notice how dark it was under the couches.

"I am being so ridiculous right now."

**RING**

"WAAAAAAH!" Danny wailed out, damn near about to use his ghostly wail into the air. It was jut his house phone. Of course. He collected himself as he got to his feet and quickly headed over to the house phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Danny!_" An oh so familiar voice chirped on the other side of the phone.

Danny's eyes widened with joy "Jazz? Jazz HI!" He breathed out in excitement.

Jazz laughed through the phone. It had been ages since she called home. Hearing the voice of his big sister just made everything 20 times better. She sounded very well and happy...and her speech sounded a bit snobbier. She was a Yale student.

"_How are ya, bro? Not throwing any parties while Mom and Dad are away right?_"

Danny rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, turning on the light switch...nothing. He smiled and headed right to the fridge. "Of course not. What abut you? You're a collage student that's what you guys are supposed to be famous for!"

Danny's anxiety faded out of existence thanks to the comfort of Jazz. She wasn't physically there, but the way they talked and caught up on things, the girl might well have been sitting right in the living room. Their conversation went on until 3am. That whole time Danny went upstairs, changed his clothes, got comfortable on the couch while staring at old TV shows as he rambled on to his sister...mostly about the past.

He wasn't going to tell his sister about what happened today. No way that was off limits. The girl had much more important things to worry about, like her future. Jazz was destined a future thanks to her genius. There was no way he would let her give it up for ghost fighting. Danny wondered if he were ever going to make it to NASA. Would he ever get close enough to his dreams like Jazz was doing right now? He also wouldn't speak with his sister about these uncertainties. Instead he let her go on and talk about herself, her new friends, her boyfriend - whom Danny wants to meet asap! - and her schooling.

Eventually Danny had hit empty and fallen asleep on the redhead in mid conversation. Jazz woke him up and made him get off and go to bed. Claiming that school project - which Danny happily vented about Dash and Paulina - was much more important. Danny barely remembered properly saying 'goodnight' and 'love you' to Jazz before letting himself fall into the comforting embrace of sleep on his couch. The TV played being the only source of light in the house. He hadn't remembered turning off any of the lights...and he sure didn't remember the cold chill he gotten from a dark figure looming over his exhausted form.

* * *

><p>The trio walked down the street very quietly. Not a peep was said from any of them. Dash walking the closet to the street, Sam in the middle, and Paulina at the end. Sam wondered why the two weren't talking to one another. They usually ignored her, but this was insane. The only reason why she didn't leave them was because Danny wanted her to make sure they were safe.<p>

Sam didn't exactly mind the silence. She was tossed in a whirlpool of thoughts. Danny was the one who broke it off with her and he thinks he can put moves on her like that? As many times as she wanted to put obvious moves on him she held back. Because he dumped her. Well it was more like - 'an agreement of breaking up' - but Danny started it! He wanted this. Not her. Men. Men are such...indecisive beings.

Maybe she should talk to that bartender at the goth club who hits on her every time she's spotted. Malice was her name? She seems nice...and like someone with a good head on their shoulders. A woman who knows what she wants. Sam's mind was pretty open to do something like find love in another woman. She's goth. You have to have an open mind to be into that.

Then again, Sam always thought this way when she was mad at a guy. She did like guys! After Danny, she didn't just stop dating like he seemed to have. She is a human. Sex is apart of her nature. She had to have something. So it could just be a phase...that's why there's college. Experimenting and all...

Eventually they reached Dash's house. Dash REALLY didn't want to leave the girls to walk out by themselves - but Paulina lived closer and Sam would be with her. Sam was tough for a girl so there was no way anyone would dare try to step up to them. If they did...the goth would make waste of them. He was more concerned they'd kill each other off in the dark...but they were serious about the project. So if any killing would be done it would be AFTER everything is done. With a wave, Dash went on in his home. Leaving Paulina and Sam to walk by themselves down the street.

The two walked on pretty fast...but it felt so slow. It was quiet still. Paulina checked her phone every now and then, while Sam was still in her own thoughts.

"What exactly happened back there?" Paulina's voice pieced the silence between the two.

Sam turned to her immediately and exploded "It was between me and Danny! Can you not be so nosy?"

Silence.

"I was talking about the gooey stuff." Paulina said as if un-phased by the shorter girl's anger.

"Oh right..." Sam retreated, folding her arms as he gaze found her feet. "Sorry I didn't mean to assume that."

"I was curious about that too but I was sure you weren't going to tell me." Paulina admitted with a shrug. "But apology accepted, I guess."

"You guess?"

"You might snap at me about something else later so yeah..." Paulina looked to her sternly "I _guess_ I'm sorry."

Sam could not hold back. There was no one there to hold her back. Not Danny. Not Dash. It was between her and this bitch and now was her time to tell Paulina off. The pale teen turned and stopped dead in front of Paulina. "You know, I never did ANYTHING to you!"

Paulina picked up on the others intentions "You came up to me and called me shallow! I didn't even care about your existence before then!"

"I was just defending my friend! You were going to rip him to shreds!" Sam shot.

"News flash! You threw him at me." Paulina said with her arms on her hips. "Yeah I saw you throwing him at me! Telling him to go talk to me!"

Sam's eyes widened. She thought back - she did tell Danny...to go exercise his week knees - Aha! "Then why did you tell me you only wanted to steal Danny away because you thought he was my boyfriend?"

It was Paulina's turn to be surprised. Her arms fell to her sides. Trying to think up something to say...anything to counter but found nothing.

Sam just stood there waiting for the other girl to find a good excuse. Which there wasn't any except she was just a shallow little bitch. That was it...it made her look even worse now that she knew there was nothing between her and Danny at that moment in time. That was her being a mind playing creep.

"Exactly." Sam smiled in triumph. She turned away from Paulina, happy she knew the REAL truth. Paulina was a brat. End of story.

"Wait Sam!" Paulina shouted as he reached forward and grabbed Sam back by her arm. "It's not...It wasn't like..."

Sam turned and looked to her intensely "Get off me, now."

**SMASH**

Sam and Paulina looked up and saw that a street light at the end of the black busted. The two stayed quiet, looking back at each other. Paulina's hand still grasping onto Sam's arm she decided to continue.

"I won't get off. I wasn't being sha-"

**CRACK**

The street light next to it blasted off as well.

"Then what Paulina?" Asked Sam, the goth feeling her heartbeat increase by the obvious paranormal happening around them.

**BAM**

Another street light exploded. The light under Sam and Paulina, and the rest up the street, were the only ones on.

"I WAS TRYING TO PLAY MATCHMAKER GODDAMNIT!" Paulina screamed out in pure terror. The familiar chills of danger sinking into her bones. The chills that shook her entire core when a ghost was near.

Sam would have been taken back by that but she was too busy taken back by the dark black figure that seemed to form in the darkness behind Paulina. Sam's purple painted lips parted and opened wide at the new creature. It wasn't a ghosts. Ghosts were not usually this terrifying.

"RUN!" Sam maneuvered her hand so that she held onto Paulina's wrist instead of the other way around. She pulled the other girl to start running but was stopped by her painfully loud scream. Sam turned and the creature had caught Paulina by the hair, pulling the raven looks into the darkness.

"What the hell is with you bitches pulling my goddamn hair? Get off!" Paulina screamed in anger more than fear. She threw her hand back to attack but when she turned to hit she caught a glimpse of her captor. A dark figure, an obviously female silhouette with bright orange eyes. Sam was about to say Spectra but no...this was even creepier than Spectra and that seemed impossible only 5 minutes ago. Paulina just stared up at the thing, her green fiery eyes lost it's spark instantly. Her resistance toward the creature ceased to exist.

"Such beautiful women. I don't think I've been this close to humans in centuries..." She spoke in a dark lustful tone of voice. A cross between a succubus and a sex hotline girl it seemed. "Come with me into the darkness beautiful conquers. Beauties such as yourselves should not be forced to fight. No no..."

Sam kept her grip on Paulina as the creature spoke. Her amethyst eyes stayed focused on the black silhouette before her, trying hard to not let fear be shown in her face. That slipped up right quick when the creature stuck it's other hand out. The hand stretched like rubber toward her. So quick it wrapped itself around Sam's free hand that she didn't have a chance to evade it. She merely let out a holler of shock.

"...you two should come with me. You don't deserve to see the end." The creature smiled evilly with only it's bright orange eyes.

"Let GO!" Sam cried in terror. Her wrist was being yanked at by the gooey substance wrapped around it, while her hand stayed gripped on Paulina's wrist...which she now noticed the creature was pulling in the shell shocked Paulina as well. She could let go of Paulina. She could let go and try to find something in her backpack to attack. Sadly everything in there was anti-ghost. This bitch was not a ghost.

If she let go, the thing would have Paulina...but right now it looked like she was about to have two for one. "PAULINA!" Sam cried desperately. Her boots trying hard to keep steady on the cement. "PAULINA SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Paulina barely heard Sam's cries for attention. Fear had her. Whatever this thing was, it was able to tear Paulina's resistance apart with ease. She couldn't fight this thing. What was the point? It was a powerful thing. Powerfully terrifying. She was only human for Christ sake...

"PAULINA PLEASE!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. Trying to get out of the gooey grasp at the same time trying to pull Paulina away from the darkness. At that moment the light under them blast out. It was dark. So dark. Sam's breath stopped, unintentionally holding it for she was terrified that something was going to pierce through her chest and her heart would explode into pieces.

The last scream had done it for Paulina. She snapped out of her stupor. Snapped out of the overwhelming feeling of helplessness and without thinking twice used her free hand to dig inside that huge purse of hers. Her hands already familiar with the interior of the purse and grabbed exactly what she needed. In her grasp was an actual kitchen knife. A kitchen knife right out of a knife holder. She sunk the knife right into the creature with a primitive scream.

For a moment there was just silence...and darkness.

Paulina looked up to the orange eyes, slowly feeling the confidence leak out of her. Sam looked up int the eyes as well. The grip on the other girl's wrist was probably cutting off her circulation by now, but that didn't matter at the moment.

The darkness was suddenly eaten away by a bright light that shone on their attacker's chest. The knife was glowing a blinding white that made the girls inch away at it. The creature howled in pure pain at the attack. The screech was so inhuman. It damned near ripped their eardrums apart.

"You are the conquers are you? This isn't over ladies! I will get you all...I will kill you all for this!" She warned in a tone mixed with anger and pain.

She was gone.

The pole lights flicked back to life in front of their eyes. No signs that they had been busted out at all. The only darkness was the simple darkness of the night. The girls stood there breathing in the much clearer air around them. Paulina looked to Sam. Sam looked back to her. They stared at each other for a few moments. Watching each others sweat glasses faces in the faux light above them.

"Uh...I can't feel.." Paulina shook her captured wrist, still held tight in Sam's grasp.

Sam's quickly let go and threw her hands in the air in defense "Oh yeah...sorry.."

Paulina couldn't help but laugh a bit as she took back her wrist and gently rubbed it "That wasn't..a ghost right?"

Sam shook her head "No, definitely not."

"She id that...the wall...the good. She did that." Paulina said surely. She was reminded of the knife and turned around to see it was lying on the ground. Covered in goo. "Yeah." She added again.

"We really should just go home and talk about it later." Said Sam. This was bad. VERY bad. She manged to get Paulina thrown into this mess? No...Paulina saved them. Somehow Paulina saved them. But how? Was the message on the wall not just for Danny, her, or possibly Tucker? How can it be? Things like that always revolved around the three of them...even Valerie at times...but why Paulina? How Paulina? Hopefully...Danny was finding out.

BEEP BEEP!

"AHHHHHH!" Paulina and Sam screamed out in surprise at the same time. Unconsciously throwing their arms around each other as they looked to the source.

"Do...you two need a ride or am I interrupting?" Star's green eyes looked up from the driver's windows curiously at the two girls hugging. Kwan was relaxing in the passenger side, looking at them hug but more in a perverted way. "Please don't say I'm interrupting." The blonde deadpanned.

"No! Ride please, Star, RIDE!" Paulina grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her toward the white car. Knowing Sam would protest if asked for a ride from Star. Why she cared about Sam's well being right now? Well they almost kinda died...or something. She wasn't going to let the girl wander home alone...Sam wasn't going to let her go home alone in the first place.

Sam would have protested any other time but screw that. Danny wasn't around to save her if needed. She was hopelessly powerless - though it was bugging the hell out of her how she was saved by Paulina - so she wasn't skipping out on a chance for a safe ride home. Even if she had to put up with the funk of Star's Britney Spears perfume.

"Dash called us. He said you were walking home, Paulina, so we were driving around to see if we could find you and give you a lift." Star informed Paulina when the two climbed in the back. Once the door shut, Star continued on down the road. Kwan turned in his seat to take a look at the two.

"You guys alright? You look like you'd seen a ghost." Kwan asked in his upbeat tone of voice. Smiling at the girls who looked like they'd seen far worse than something they saw n the regular.

Sam forced a smile to him "Yeah, it was a wacky ghost. Nothing new."

"Very wacky..." Paulina repeated with a sigh, her eyes falling to her lap. Well this was obviously turning into a secret. A secret between her and Manson. Really?

"Alright, Sam where exactly do you live?" Star blurted out in a rush. As if she didn't really wanna ask, which she didn't. She honestly didn't want the other in the car in the first place. Now that she'd just been attacked by a ghost, her presence was even more nerve racking than usual. Foley didn't even mange to attract a ghost in the three hours they were together...of COURSE this girl would.

The blonde thanked the gods that Danny Fenton wasn't there at least. The freak was a ghost magnet!

Sam noticed the tone in Star's voice, but ignored it. A ride was a damn ride. With any luck they're drive off a cliff. "Three blocks ahead."

* * *

><p>As always, review and let me know what you think! ^.^<p> 


	8. IT'S NOT DEAD GUYS

**A/N** – Hello guys! Sorry about the year hiatus thingy. I actually didn't give up on this story yet. I kinda just got up and left to get some more education and to do something with my life :P I am rebooting this story and making some minor changes to it. Very minor. So I'm probably going to keep this up for a while until anyone who is interested in this story will have a chance to know about this. Thanks everyone for your lovely comments! They're very encouraging and assuring me that I don't suck too badly :3 I have posted the new version of this story up already on my account. Thanks a bunch everyone for your patience!

~karistalpassion


End file.
